Beat of your Heart
by Animegurl84
Summary: Marah, Older sister to Videl, Finds salvation from her past in the most unlikely being. Piccolo finds peace in the most unlikely of ways.
1. chapter 1

It wasn't easy being a daughter Of Hercule Satan, World Champion. However being a famous Singer had its perks, and since you found out that you were aunt cause your little sister decided to have a baby, you couldn't be happier. but at the moment father has asked you to fix the hole that mysteriously appeared in the roof above your baby niece's room and your music career came to a standstill. But it wasn't like you were going to refuse to come home...your Dad knew exactly how to make it sound like you owed him too.

You was practically hidden up there working away, with your Carpentier belt and your hammer and nails as you worked on the roof, so it was no surprise really that you missed the tall,green, long pointy eared man that showed up and missed that your sister Videl and her husband was going somewhere and that they somehow forgot you were there.

You stretched after the last nail was in and slowly got to your feet. you slowly started back towards the ladder when a weak board gave and caused your foot to sink through.

"Ouch, There goes my Ankle, that's going to hurt in the morning," you say as you tried to free your ankle gently, the strap on your boot was snagged on something beneath the broken boards and as you tugged one painful last time, it snapped causing you to loose balance and you fell.

But right before you hit the ground, you were caught by a pair of green and pink arms, and pressed to a firm chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" a deep gruff voice said. Finally getting your bearings back, you look up into a green face. You knew you looked stupid but couldn't help it as your eyes took in this person. His jaw line was sharp and led up to long elvish ears, he had high cheekbones that supported these onyx eyes that stared back at you, he didn't have hair on his eyebrows so instead he had these thick eye ridges. And then there was that emerald skin, that looked so smooth you had to fight back the urge to touch it. The throbbing of your ankle suddenly brought you back to reality and you hiss.

" Um?" his voice came again, snapping you out of your thoughts, he raises one of those, said eye ridges.

" What? oh...Uh...Yeah, I'm Okay...I think i twisted my ankle though," you say as you focused on the throbbing

"Here I'll take you inside and check it out." his voice vibrated through you as he strolled up to the door. 'Who is this guy?' you think as you stare at him again. ' He's not human thats for sure'.

He sat you down on the couch, then left to go retrieve something, leaving you to your thoughts.

a tiny coo breaks your thoughts, and you looked to the bassinet, Baby Pan laid there staring back at you, she smiled toothlessly and kicked her tiny legs.

She was adorable and she looked like Videl, there was a little of her daddy there that you could see,but she was defiantly more like her mother.

Footsteps drew your attention to the tall green man that was carrying a med kit. that's when you took in his appearance, you noticed his odd attire, somehow it worked on him. Atop of his head he wore a turban with a purple top,he wore these overly large shoulder pads that adorned a long white cape. he also wore a deep purple fighting gi with a blue sash and orange shoes. 'Was he a fighter...Like Dad?' you thought as you felt him lift up your foot to prop it in his knee, he untied the tan boot and opened it as far as it would go, then very gently pulled the boot off. The throbbing eased slightly but you could see that it was swelled a great deal 'that doesn't look good' you thought as you watched him feel around swelled area. 'This guy...he's so tender with doing this, I wonder how many times hes had to do this.' you thought as he stared at your ankle.

"Hn, you didn't twist it...you broke it". you hear him say while hissing at the pressure he applied to the now swollen joint.

Just looking at it you could see no clear evidence that it was broken except the swelling, 'how can he tell its broken, Does he have X-Ray vision or something?' you think as another more pressing question came to mind.

"Who are you, and how do you know my sister Videl And where did they disappear to anyways?" you ask as politely as you could through the throbbing. He looks to your face then, your eyes connect and for what feels like forever, the two of you just stare. He clears his throat uneasily, his gaze unfocused like he was trying to look anywhere but at you. 'Is he shy...and is that a blush?' you thought as he continued to examine you leg above the ankle.

"My name is Piccolo, I'm a friend of Gohan's, They ask me sometimes to watch Pan for them, not that I mind her. although i could think of other things i could be doing."he Stated and slid a foot stool under my foot and placed an icepack on top of my ankle...then he added, "So your a daughter of Mr. Satan then?"

You nodded and responded " My name is Marah, but most call me Terra, Im Videl's older sister." You explain as you started feeling more at ease as the pain started to subside "i should probably go to the hospital and have it set properly so it will heal."

He just stared at you and then reached for your ankle, he eyed me again " i can re-set it but it will hurt." he had a weird look in his eyes like he really wanted to do it but,...without thinking you nod and look around for something to bite down on. He must have known that's what you were looking for cause he reached behind him and retrieved a rolled up towel. " Here Use this to bite down on ,and please try not to scream...If you can." he spoke and directed his attention to Pan then, who was currently sleeping.

You look back to him and put the towel between your teeth and he started feeling your leg and ankle for good places to grip both...'Oh God this is going to hurt' you thought as you braced for the inevitable. He looks to you again and then said" I'm going to count to three".

"One"...'maybe he shouldn't do this'

"Two"...' should i stop him?'

CRACK!...'AH what the fuck happened to Three!?' You screamed inside your head as you panted from the sudden rush of pain

Then he was rubbing the area to relieve the tension and pain, then started to wrap your ankle.

After about ten minutes the pain was easing and you didn't know if it was this guy with his magic hands or the fact that he had popped the broken part back in place.

You sighed in relief as the pain started subsiding more," Thank you...you know you didn't have to do that, I'm greatful" you say and he stands up straight and turns away from you and then slowly gazed at you over his weird shoulder pad. There was a strange off hued color that stained his cheeks again, "Are you thirsty?" you barely heard him as you were too busy paying attention to his face. "what? oh yeah, sure, a water is fine thanks" you answer and he nods then disappears, into the kitchen.

'Its so strange that i feel so at ease with someone I have never met and yet the feeling was there' you think as a tiny whimper breaks your thoughts.

Pan was looking up to you with tears in her eyes, she looked liked she was going to explode...'yep definitely Videl's girl' you think as you carefully lowered you hurt foot to the floor and pulled her bassinet to you. She whimpered again and you pulled her swaddled form up and leaned back in the couch.

"Shhhh, little one no need for tears, now lets see ...your clean and dry, so what makes you sad Hm?"

You bounce her gently and she cooed but still whimpered, then you smile and asked "A song then?"

You was so engrossed with the infant that you didn't see Piccolo watching you closely.

"Your my life's one miracle, Everything I've done thats good,"

Pan stopped immediately and focused solely on you.

"And you break my heart with tenderness and I confess it's true,

"I never knew a love like this till you," you sang and her little eyes brightened.

"When you smile at me, I cry, And to save your life, I'd die,

With a romance that is pure , you are my Dearest part,"

You lift her up til she was eye level and she giggles...An emotion was starting to well up and it was becoming hard to not choke on it as you continued.

" Whatever it requires, I live for your desires,

Forget my own, your needs will come before,

Who could ever love...you...More."

Pan was reaching to you awkardly now and you fought back the tears that threatened to escape, one did however and it burned a trail down your cheek as you forcefully shoved the memory that was now plauging your mind to the back again and threw a cheesy grin at baby Pan. she giggled back.

Piccolo's Pov *

He couldn't believe what he just witnessed... the voice that filled his ears was something that he couldn't describe, it made him feel like when he sits and meditates in front of the waterfall ' Beautiful', it was the look on her face however that caught his attention most, she was smiling yes but her eyes held such a sad light to them. he watched as a small tear streaked down her cheek. 'Why is she crying?' he thought as he decided then to enter with Pan's food and give Marah her water.

'Here" he says plainly and watched her gaze raise to him, she took the glass and thanked him then he took Pan and sat next to her on the couch, giving Pan her bottle.

"Its odd that she didn't cry when you picked her up, usually she screams holy terror when someone new holds her. Usually its just me, Gohan or Videl that can hold her so she must like you." He commented, he really didn't know what to say, It really did amaze him.

"She knows her Family, that's all it is." she said strainfully and he watched Marah grip her leg and slowly lift it back up on the foot stool.

"That song...Where did you learn it from?" He asked softly and felt tiny Pan grip one of his long slender finger, directing his attention to the infant then.

"My mother use to sing it to me, Its actually meant for a mother to sing it to her children...but since i have no kids of my own, I'll just have to settle for my neice." Marah says and smiles saddly and looks away...something was bothering her and it was oddly affecting him. a strange feeling pulled at his chest as he once again averted his gaze to Pan, who was drifting off. 'Pan has never fell asleep with out putting up some form of a fight'. Piccolo pondered, Then Marah spoke again breaking his thought.

" Most babies love to be sang to...it sooths them and makes them feel secure."

He just nodded and Looked to her, Actually taking in her appearance, she had hair that fell about her face in different lengths, Dark brown or perhaps black, it was hard to tell in low lighting of the room, there was oddly more bright colors blended throughout the dark hair, like green, and perhaps blue.

It struck his fascination and he studied her alittle longer than he intended. she then groaned, then shifted, trying to move the overly large belt that seemed to have been forgotten til now. he watched her movements as the belt hit the floor gently and then the purple over shirt she had, revealing the black sleeveless top she wore underneath. The view of all the skin all of the sudden made his temperature rise, a lump forming in his throat as she brought glass up to her lips and drank. he forced himself to look away then.

Piccolo suddenly felt uneasy and a dire need to flee for he was loosing control of his mind and thoughts, he looked down at Pan and noticed that she was asleep completely, so he sighed and placed her back in the bassinet, then stood and headed for the door.

"Hey where you going?" She asked him, piccolo looked over his shoulder as he opened the door, "Theres still a hole in the roof isn't there? Im going to go fix it, yell if you need anything or if Pan needs anything". Then he left.

Marah's POV*

" That Piccolo guy seems nice" you say to the sleeping infant and sighed..."I need a Crutch or something damnit" you silently growl looking at your foot. Suddenly an urge hit you and you realize that you were going to have to think of something quick, or you were going to do something you hadn't done since you was a little girl. You stand wobbly on one foot and started hopping on your good foot towards the bathroom, bouncing around surely didnt help matters none but at least you were successful in making it to the bathroom.

As you were making it out of the bathroom, there stood Piccolo looking at you with a very amused look, "What? I had to go." You exclaim as you feel the heat rising to your cheeks...it was strange, the way that he was looking at you. you gripped the doorframe and hopped on your foot and suddenly he was there in front of you. You realized then how big he was, ' damn hes towering or im just small.' you thought as he scooped you back up and walked you back over to the couch.

" You know, you don't have to pack me like this, if I had a crutch then i could get around to some extent." you say tenderly as you tried to shove down the heat that was threating to engulf your body, ' not going to lie, it feels good to be his arms, but i have to be a burden to the guy' you thought as he sat you down. he looked oddly at you, then a tiny ring came from somewhere and realized it was on him, he reached in his gi top and pulled out a phone.

you had to fight the urge to laugh, there was just something funny about this big tough guy with this cell phone and that rinky dink ringtone,

"Hn Pan's fine, she's sleeping now...yes...yes...oh and Videl's sister fell off the roof and broke her ankle,...no shes fine...Gohan...relax, I have everything under control,...Sigh ...Gohan she's fine, more importantly, you realize that the roof is slightly deteriorating, its weak...yes...Fine when you come home then...bye". he ended with a growl and laid the phone down on the end tables. You just stare at him, He seemed aggravated,

"So ...Gohan, where did you meet him?" you asked only to start a conversation, he turned his gaze to you, those onyx eyes studying you, then he looks away again.

"I trained him".he spoke, then that was it. You felt odd then like you were overstepping a boundary.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, if i had a crutch then i could get out of your hair for a while." you say as he looks at you oddly again.

" I don't have any hair...and.." He stammered, you laughed and cut him off.

"I didn't know that with That on your head," you say as you point to his turban then continued "and it was a figure of speech, meaning if i could move about on a crutch that i would be able to leave you alone and you wouldn't have to babysit me too is all I'm saying."

Piccolo's POV*

'Does she think she is burdening me?' piccolo thinks as stares at her. 'Something about her keeps drawing my attention, she's so lively and spirited and she makes me feel strange, I have never felt this before. she makes me feel warm.' He continued in his thoughts, and watched her stretch her arms out. her skin he noticed then had little spots going down her arms but only on the tops, it started at the wrists and spread up to her shoulders...he felt the curious pang and fought the urge to grab her arm closest to him to inspect it.

It was then that he realized that she had noticed him staring at her arms and was looking about them.

He tried to mask his embarrassment and simply asked " What are those spots from?"

"Spots?...Oh you mean my freckles...I was born with them... scientists call them sun spots...but my mom use to call them Angel kisses." She says quietly with that sad look upon her face. Piccolo sat there and was trying to process it. He had never heard of anything like that before...so instead decided to let it go.

However such as his curious mind he then was bombarded with other questions.

" Your Mother...Where is she...I'm not really knowledgeable with human customs but from what i gather, she would need to be a great deal in your life as well as your father. I never hear Hercule speak of her, nor Videl except when she tells Pan that she would be proud of her." Piccolo asked and then realized that he may have overstepped an emotional barrier and quickly apologized

"It's ok...its just really hard for them two to speak about her, Dad misses her greatly as well as I. Dad was forced to raise the both of us alone, As for Videl...well as me and Dad has tried to direct her from blaming herself...from time to time she still does... Mom died when Videl was around four...she was playing near the road when a Truck lost control and heading right for Videl...Mom rushed to her and knocked Videl out of the way but the truck ran over her lower half, crushing..."Marah trailed off and tried to choke back the sobs...Piccolo didn't mean to sadden her like this...he was only curious...It made him feel weirdly empty inside and cold as he watched her cry. He could feel the saddness bleed into his being. What was worse is he didn't know how to comfort her, He didn't know what to do...He growled inwardly at himself. 'Stupid' he thought as he heard her sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry i kinda got alittle emotional there...*sniff*...I'm good, really...just miss her sometimes" He heard her ramble while she had somehow had reached for her overshirt and was wiping her face with it.

It was then that the main door opened and Videl and Gohan came in slightly hurried. Before anyone could say anything Videl was fretting over Marahs foot. "I knew daddy should have gotten a man to do that, you didn't need to be up there...And your music career will have to wait now, you can't perform of an unjured foot." Piccolo heard Videl say, 'I have never seen her like this' He thought as he and Gohan watched helplessly at the two wemon.

Videl, Im Fine and I'm just as capable to do any job that a Man can do...stop it...Videl STOP!" Marah firmly growled because Videl was unwrapping her foot...Videl had stopped and simply stared at Marah, The older Sister then straightened her back and added "What would really help right now would be a crutch...do you know where Dad keeps his?" Marah said in a more gentle tone and Videl Nodded then disappeared.

"Wow I have never seen her panic like this, she made me bring her home as soon as the interview was over, "Gohan said softly and looked to Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded back then Marah spoke softly.

"its because I am so much like Mamma, She gets like this every time something happens, that's why I've been gone for so long...If she only knew the hardships i have had to endure to accomplish my dream...which is no more I'm afraid. The jerk I'm sure has already came out on national tv and claimed some ridiculous theory about why one of the top music artists will no longer be performing."

"Perform?" Piccolo asked, he was unfamiliar with the word. Marah looked at him and again saddly smiled, then answered "Yes...I sing for people and they pay me money or shall i say Paid me money."

" Sing?...Like you did for Pan?" Piccolo asked even more curious and it was growing the more she spoke. She smiled again alittle more lite than before and nodded "yes."

"Wait. You sung to Pan? Piccolo...your ears..." Gohan chose at that moment to interrupt and Piccolo cringed as he knew that it would have sunk in eventually...the look on his face had Marah giggling and the sound alone made Piccolo smile faintly. So naturally Piccolo couldn't resist baiting Gohan.

"Apparantly it was just you kid...And that horrible whistling...and lets not forget that chirping Purple Dragon you were so fond of." Piccolo remarked with a smirk.The boy now a man, knew he was joking...'Wow...did that bring back some memories', Piccolo thought as he smiled slightly.

It was then that Videl emerged " Marah...I can't seem to find them I'm sorry". She looked depressed, Piccolo didn't like the feelings that he was getting from her so instead without thinking he Interrupted Marah before she could speak.

"I could just take her to Dende and have him heal her ankle." he said and they all stared at him. Marah, he knew didn't know what he was talking about but Gohan and Videl seemed more than alittle shocked at his offer" It'll be alright, I'm sure that Dende wouldn't mind it in the least." He spoke hurriedly trying to cover up the weird feeling that was coursing through his being, why was he feeling like this, and why is everyone staring at him like he tore his ears off again...sigh.

"Piccolo do you think that it would be ok to just take her up to the lookout to Dende?" Videl questioned.

Marah's POV*

'What the hell are they talking about and who is this Dende person?' you think as you just sat there and looked between them...'Do i even get a say so in this?' you continued in thought and so finally you blurted out, interrupting everyone..."so is somebody gonna ask me my opinion on these matters or am i viewed as the poor, defensless, pitiful, fool with the broke foot. I still have my mind...its not going anywhere anytime soon so I'm pretty sure i can still decide for myself." you growl...mainly at your sister cause she has that nasty habit of trying to decide for you what she thinks is best.

"Marah I was only trying to help you and was thinking of your music career is all" Videl claimed, 'well now is as good a time as any to tell her so here goes' you think and you awkwardly stood up with all your weight on the good foot. "yeah well thats not needed either cause there is no career...and im sorry for snapping at you but you got to stop babying things and see things for how they Really are, mainly with me, It goes without saying that i would Kill for you and Die for you...thats what big sisters do...but you have got to stop bringing the past into things evertime something happens."

It killed you to say it like that but it had to be done and you turned away from her, grabbed your discarded overshirt and more or less hobbled to the front door. You look over your shoulder at Piccolo who was staring back at you. "I will go with you to this lookout place to meet this Dende person."He nodded, then stood up bidding goodbyes and followed your hobbling form out the door.

Once outside you realized that the sun had started to set and it was no doubt around 6:oo to 7:oo pm. There was a pleasant chill in the air and there was a beautiful view of the stars.

Behind you, Piccolo cleared his throat and you for some reason couldn't resist the smile as you turned to him...he was so awkward at times and it warmed your heart...and the whole time that he was taking care of your ankle, he was so gentle and sweet...' i could fall for a guy like this...!...WAIT what am I saying...i just met this guy.' you thought as you feel him scoop you up and without warning you were zooming threw the air.

'HOLY SHIT!!! he can fly?...oh course he can fly... cause people can totally do that!' you rapidly thought as you clutch to him.

A rumbling vibration came from his chest and thats when you realized he was laughing at you. Narrowing your gaze at him, you slowly and very stealthly snaked your arms up and around his neck...when the realization hit he immediately stopped all movement and there the two of you were suspended in mid air.

"What are you doing?" He asked firmly and very deeply while staring back at you. The intensity of his gaze made you shiver.

"No...Nothing, I...sorry" You stammered and you knew you were blushing. The two of you were millions of miles from the ground and there was absolutely no where to go to get away from the awkward situation. So you then crossed your arms across your chest and uttered another apology and he sighed, shaking his head, then continued to fly you to your unknown destination.

Piccolo's POV*

He felt the amusment from her expression upon learning that he could use his ki to fly, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her closer to his body...he suddenly felt nervous and very hot, especially from the contact of her skin against his neck, so when she pulled back and apologized, it gave him a sense of loss. Piccolo instantly reeled at the feeling...the tightness in his chest was strange and yet there was this inkling Feeling of Longing to feel more ... he didn't understand it but at the moment it didn't matter.

' Dende will no doubt take to her as well...she has something about her.' he thought as he looked down at her and was stunned at what he saw. She wasn't looking at him but up above him with wide eyes, he could see lights dancing across them which caused him to focus more on them and he sudden'y felt like drowning or being pulled in. The stars were streaking across her eyes as they flew and gave them a look of a meteor shower, he couldn't look away.

Just as she directed her attention to him, something large and fuzzy plowed into his head with enough force for what ever it was to wrap around each side of his face. this caused him to drop her and tear the thing off his face... when he peeled the apparerant Living thing from him he realized that it was a large fruit bat.

He tossed the addled creature and rushed to the Marah, who was screaming as she closed in on the ground.

He caught her gently and held her tight to his chest again, she instantly stopped screaming but was shaking terribly.

There it was again...that warmth that seemed to seep into him from having her against him...he noted that his heartbeat had also quickened...and he was having a hard time focusing on anything but her. 'This is Insane...I don't even know why I'm feeling this way let alone what it actually means...Ridiculous!' he growled at himself then looked back down at her. She looked so terrified and was breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Piccolo asked worriedly, she didn't answer.

"Marah?...hey! you in there?" he asked more firmly and she shook alittle from his tone but she relpied by nodding. She slowly looked up at him.

"What the HELL was that just now?" she growled and he had to chuckle cause her tone and her body language was sort of conflicting.

"It was a fruit bat...I was... caught off guard..." he trailed off suddenly realizing the actual reason he was not paying attention to his surroundings.

Marah's POV*

'Oh my god I almost died...and did he say that was a bat, that flew into his face?...why is that so funny?...' you think as you felt alittle more calm...the more you thought about it the more you actually laughed. It had happened so fast, and right now he looked embarrassed, you couldn't even be upset that this even happened. He even laughed with you.

Without thinking you reach up and touched his face very lightly, he instantly snaps his attention to you. You froze with your hand there, hovering near his cheek. His eyes flickered towards your hand and then back to you.

It was Dark out now but still light enough that you could see his face. He had such a stoic face all the time, so you couldn't read his face expressions. 'Oh god what do I do now. how am I going to get out of this one?' you think as you suddenly became very thankful of the dark overcast that seemed to wrap around the two of you. the heat forever searing your cheeks. 'He's just so intriguing that i can't help myself.' you think as you retracted your hand slightly causing his attention to avert to your moving hand.

Once again the two of you stare back at each other...you could feel the tension building and didn't know what to do...he seemed so open and yet closed at the same time...it was like you were a cat chasing that red light only to find that there wasn't really anything there.

"We should keep going." you hear him say and lowered your hand back to cross your arms around your chest.

'That voice of his is dangerous' you think as the two of you continued.

The rest of the trip in silence.

Piccolos POV*

'Why does she keep doing that...maybe I scare her or something...but the way she was looking at me...and this feeling that keeps surfacing...what does it mean?' Piccolo thought as he carried her above the trees. A million and one questions raced through his mind, all of them involving her.

They reached the base looking up at it. To Marah it was a marble pillar that disappeared into the darkness. The moonlight reflected off of something way above and it appeared as a star...but as Marah studied it closer... it looked closer than the actual stars.

Marah's POV*

"Are we going up there?" you ask and he nods

"Before we reach the top you need to exhail completely and hold it so that the pressure doesn't pop your lungs, I will tell you when." he answered

'Pop...My ...Lungs?!' you think as you look at him. 'That doesn't sound nearly dangerous enough!' you continued slyly in thought as the two of you flew upwards.

As you traveled upwards, the air was beginning to feel thin and the ringing in your ears was alerting you that the pressure was getting more dense.

it was when you passed what you thought was the top that Piccolo then looked to you and nodded

you took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and then held it...he sped up and rounded the top of the round shaped platform that seemed to hang by nothing. He slowly landed and you tried to breathe in and found that you couldn't draw in air, you patted his chest as the pressure from not getting air was beginning to burn in your chest. He instantly knew something was wrong and you could no longer focus on anything. Fear rushing everywhere and then everything went black.

Piccolo's POV*

'She's panicking...I don't think she can breathe' Piccolo thought as he watched her go Limp in his arms.

"SHIT!" Piccolo growled as his mind rushed through options...one was a for sure thing and if he didn't act quickly he was going to loose her.

Without waisting anymore time he brought her face up to his and pressed his lips to hers and pushed down on her chin with his thumb to open her mouth. He forced air in and felt it too quickly come out of her nose. He reached up and pinched her nose together and forced air in to her body again and this time she exhaled normally and actually started breathing on her own... though she did not wake up. 'What the hell' he thought as he then realized that None other than Earths's Guardian Dende was standing there with Popo observing the whole thing.

Piccolo just looked back at them and cleared his throat, Heat rising to his face. "Her lungs...I believe collasped and couldn't breath so i...well I..." He didn't know how to finish.

"Saved her life... is what you did Piccolo." Dende stated, Noting the discomfort on the older Nameks face and walked over to Piccolo with the now resting form in his arms.

"Let me check to see if she's ok"

"I'll take her in and lay her down so you can mend her foot as well." Piccolo stated and walked away towards the Sanctuary.

Dende followed behind and then realized where Piccolo was taking her...' Hmmmm I wonder why hes taking her to his room...thats interesting, even more so than him bringing her up here and saving her like he did...not to mention the way he is protectively holding her to him...I wonder', Dende thought as he watched Piccolo closer as he slowly laid her body on the bed.

Piccolo turned slightly and looked at Dende...he knew his actions weren't going unnoticed by the younger namek, he himself didn't understand them. "Dende...there is something about this...woman that intrigues me...I don't really understand them." Piccolo said hoping to dispell this awkward atmosphere that was threatening to choke him.

"Them?" Dende questioned and Piccolo looked down to the floor as if the tiles there were more important. He sighed in defeat and looked back at the woman resting there. "These feelings I have started to get when she looks at me...and I have never felt them before now...Im acting out of impulse...and it scares me." Piccolo finished and slowly turned towards Dende, weakly smiled and walked past him, heading out the door.

"I think I'll go meditate and clear my mind alittle ok? I won't be far." Piccolo spoke and left Dende with Marah.

Piccolo's mind was betraying him as he walked to where he often meditated and got into pose.

'Her lips were so soft against mine, and warm...her body too...what is this?' He thought as he drifted into meditation.

After a several of hours of meditation and a failed attempt to clear his mind...he found the more he tried to push her from his mind, the more she invaded it...what was worse was her scent was all over him and it made his body tingle from even the early morning breeze.

Sighing he got to his feet and headed back to where her and dende was. When he reached the door he realized she was alone. "Dende must have healed her and left her to rest." Piccolo whispered to himself as he entered the room and stood next to the bed, looking at her.

More questions begin to emerge in his mind as he lifted the weighted shoulder pads off along with his turban and laid them in a folded pile next the bed and sat down next to her sleeping form. 'her skin looks so soft and her scent seems to fill everything...so sweet and luring.' He thought as he carefully slid his large green hand under hers and lifted it. The morning light pouring in through the window gave her a glowing look like she was other worldly. he could see clearly now the speckled spots that traveled up her arm to her shoulder. He ran a thumb across them and reveled in the smooth texture he found there. A thought passed through his mind then and he began to grow curious, for reasons completely uknown to him.

He rose her palm towards him and leaned in closer right before he placed her fingertips to his cheek, he froze, ' What am I doing?...What if she wakes up to this?' he thought as he looked towards her palm. ' This is what she was going to do earlier wasn't it?' Piccolo concluded and placed her palm against his cheek and the warmth penetrated his skin from her.

Without thinking he let out a deep sigh from the contact and actually snuggled his cheek into her smaller hand...he could feel the smooth as silk, skin brushing his and it made a warmth leap up from the pit of his stomache...' This again...what does it mean?' he thought as he gently laid her hand back down in its resting spot and simply stared at her. At that moment all he wanted was to be by her side...he didn't know where the notion came from but it vibrated to his very core. 'What if she doesnt want that though...sigh.' the thought dejectively and simply sat there watching her sleep.

Then a thought came to mind

'...If she only knew the hardships i have had to endure to accomplish my dream.' she had said and it made him think 'Maybe I should learn more about her past before i do something completely stupid.' he thought as he leaned in closer and put their forheads only inches from touching.

right before he touched her however Dende interrupted.

"Piccolo...I really don't think that is a good idea...we need to talk...Now." Piccolo looked at the younger Namekian guardian, shocked more from his expression than anything and forgetting the extremely embarrasing postion that he was currently in...'Whats wrong Dende?' he asked through telepathy and the Guardian stopped in mid turn and looked at him again...Pain very apparent in his face. " Follow me Piccolo, please." Dende then turned and left.

Piccolo stood and followed Dende to the door, then looked over his shoulder at Marah...Questions still Plagued his brain, but right now he was more worried about what Dende has to tell him, so with that he continued to follow Dende.

Marah's POV*

There was a throbbing in her head and her lungs were burning. Marah slowly opened her eyes to white walls and sunlight pouring in through the window. The curtain slowly swaying from the soft breeze, and there below the window laid a folded heap of white material, it was oddly out of place in the otherwise tidy room.

You raise up slowly and look about the room, "where am I?" you ask aloud and slowly slid out of the extremely Large bed and walked over to the heap, upon further inspection you realize that you had seen it before and that turban. 'Piccolo?' you think as you ran your fingertips across the hard purple material that fit in the top of the turban. A strong earthy scent filled the room and it brought with it the sense of strength and protection, there was a warmth there as well. 'Must be his smell.' You then looked about the room again. 'I wonder if this is his room?' you thought as you wandered to the door thats when one very important fact hit you...'My Ankle Is Healed!' you screamed in your head.

Piccolo's POV*

"Dende, Im not sure I understand what your telling me," Piccolo stated as he tried to choke down the weighted feeling in the pit of his stomache.

"I don't really understand what I saw either but I do know that when I healed her, Her soul reached out to me and what I felt from it was unreal, there was so much pain, untrust, and the visions that I saw from her memories...she was being forced to do things...for...Men...Piccolo she was like a slave to them. also...she can never have children...um...that part of her is missing...removed." Dende spoke horrified as he relived her horrible memories.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Dende if what your saying is true then she was just that,...A slave. these human cans be horrible creatures and they disgust even me." Piccolo Growled deeply unknowing of the one human standing behind him,

"Even me? do I disgust you?" piccolo hears her voice behind him and chokes. He whirls around slightly comical, and she giggles at him.

"ah I see your awake, How do you feel Miss Marah?" Dende speaks up and passes by piccolo.

Piccolo watches the whole transaction between the Guardian and Marah with Dende's words in his mind

Flashback 15 minutes ago*

"Im afraid she may be quite sensitive to what your doing...she may take it the wrong way." Dende had said.

"And what exactly am I doing Dende? Piccolo had growled and tried to cover up his embarrasment.

"Piccolo... I may be young...but I am Not stupid...your developing a bond with her. However she may not take it so well, she...she is damaged in ways that not even I can heal." Dende had sounded so bewildered and it disturbed Piccolo...and howd that brat know his feelings, was he really that easy to read?

Back to Present*

"Hey...Piccolo?...you in there?" He snaps back to Marah waving her hand infront of him, She looked worried so he forced half of a smile

"Yeah ...just alot on my mind. We should probably get you back, Your Sister will never let me hear the end of it, otherwise." he spoke hoping to lighten the mood. She smiled brightly and it made him wonder just how she was doing it with all that pain in the back of her mind.

How was he going to do this now...'What if I offend her somehow...Now I don't know what to do' Piccolo thought as she stepped infront of him as if she was waiting on him.

Marah's POV*

'Whats going on, he was so confident and alittle playful yesterday and now I feel like hes scared of me...what did I do Wrong?'

'Wow though look at his skin, its such a beautiful shade of green...like new leafing trees, and wait ...are those antenna? AWESOME!' you scream inside your head as you stared at him...there was a purple tinge on his cheeks and you suddenly realized that you were staring at the guy and now hes uncomfortable.

'Maybe that was it...I have embarrassed him.' "im Sorry I don't mean to stare but Im just now able to get a really good look at you and you look much different than when we were in Videl and Gohans house and since it was dark when we got here i wasn't able to really see you...Speaking of Which ...what exactly happened after we got here...i thought i was going to die". You say as you narrowed your gaze at him and put your hands on your hips for added affect. He scoffed.

"Nonsense...I would not have let you die...especially since I carried you all the way here." you hear him bait back, but it was empty. You smiled deviously inside 'Really Green Man, thats the best you can come up with...well lets see if i disgust you when i do this.' you say in your mind as you closed the distance between the two of you and fisted a hand ful of his collar and yanked down. this caught him off guard and you leaned in and kissed his cheek ,whispered a thank you, then let go while steping backwards. Only when you stepped back you soon found that there was no more floor and you were now falling to your death.

Piccolo stood there in a daze at what just happened and it hadn't registered that she fell.

"Piccolo?...Um YOu might want to go catch her now before she dies of a Heart attack." Dende said and tapped Piccolos arm

"she kissed me. Why did she do that" Piccolo stammered and got only a shrug and a noncoherent sound for Dende.

Piccolo dived off the lookout after The woman. Instead of simply catching her, he flew in front of her using his ki to slow her down, til he was laying in mid air beneath her and simply held her up above him with his Ki...what he saw in her face was not fear, but amazment.

'Holy Shit! How are you doing this? This Is Crazy!' you scream in your head as you stare down at the being below you. There was that Playful side and he looked like he was enjoying just showing you the things he could do.

"Why did you do that...you Kissed me". You hear his deep voice rumble and you could feel the strength from it. That is when you noticed it...That smell...from the room earlier...'So it is his scent...why is it affecting me like this...shaking your head to clear your mind you looked down at him and smirked

"Why? ...you didn't like it?" you asked with a smile and he narrowed his gaze then reached up to your face. 'what is he doing?...Wait? is he ?...!'

You questioned inside as he pulled you down to him and had your face cradled in his large green hand. The calloused palm that rested under your chin as he moved you closer to his face, was exquisite and it made you tingle everywhere.

You felt completely safe with this guy, like no matter what, he was going to protect you...You had never had that before, and it was in that moment that you decided that you really wanted this.

"Marah...can I...kiss you?" you hear him ask...his voice already deep, deepened more and you muttered a 'yes'.

he closed the gap between your lips and sparks erupted behind your closed eyelids.' Oh My God! those lips!' you thought as you ran the tip of your tongue across his lip. there was a warmth that was starting to build in the deepest pit of you stomache.

Piccolo's POV*

' What Am I doing? I should be trying to stop this, not encourage it.' Piccolo growled in his mind. But when he felt her lick his bottom lip through the kiss, he nearly groaned at the intense static sensation that rushed through his whole body. Then it hit him.

'But thats just it isn't it? I don't want to stop this. I want this very strongly. and It scares me ,but this woman...she is different.'

Piccolo pulled back alittle to look at her, she looked dazed...he smirked as he looked at her. His whole body thummed with that tingling and he wanted for some reason he wanted completely against him but he would not do something that would scare her or make her think he was going to hurt her like all those others. 'Dende it was a good thing that you stopped me from seeing her memories...I most likely would have went on a murdering spree. but I don't know the things they did to her...and now im afraid to do anything past this...perhaps i can get her to tell me'.

"Marah?" He spoke her name as gently as he could and she looked at him. He then reached out with both arms to cradle her to him.

'The feel of her against me is unreal...it's strangely calming'. Piccolo thought as he savored the feeling and burned it into his brain.

Marah's POV*

'whats with that look now...he is such an enigma...oh, Hes righting us and the vertigo is making me dizzy.' you think as stare at him and study his face...and antenna...you couldn't help it, you wanted badly to touch them but didnt want to insult him or hurt him...wait he said my name. You Dork!' you think as you looked back into his eyes.

"Ye...yes?" you asked and he tilted his head slightly at you

"I do not know much of whats going on here, but I...want ...to" He stammered towards the end and there was that purple tinge on his cheeks again...'He's Blushing! how adorable.' you concluded as you reached towards his face and brushed your knuckles against his face. he was slightly cooler than a human but he was much like a human man, but then he wasn't and that fact alone made you dangerously curious.

"So What your trying to say to me is your attracted to me?" you ask and strangely you feel confident at his absent knowledge. 'He's so adoring and damn it I'm falling hard for this abnormally tall, green , alien ,Man...yep I'm doomed.' you sighed inside in defeat.

"Attracted?...what is that?" You hear him ask and you thought of the best explaination , then realized the two of you were still in the air..."Well for starters can we get back to Land...Please?" you asked and he nodded.

Once you reached the ground he set your feet to the ground. You looked up to him and smiled, It felt good to stand without pain.

"Explain." You hear him demand polietly and you turn to find that he had bent down to your level. This makes you giggle. then a thought came to mind.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pressed your lips to his...you smirked at his shocked intake of breath and instantly released him.

"So...How did _that_ make you feel?" you ask as you waited for his answer

PIccolo's POV*

'Feel...How did it make me feel?' piccolo thought as he fought to clear his mind enough to talk.

"Hot...and a tingling sensation spread though my whole body, just from that touch...why?" he asked not really following where she was going with this.

"You know...Your very Handsome for a green, Alien, Man." He heard her say...'did she really just say that...does she really think that or is she messing with me?' Piccolo thought as he narrowed his gaze at her she stepped closer to him then.

"how did that make you feel? Oh and by the way I meant that." he heard her say and she reached up and patted his chest. The contact seemed to effect him more than her words...It seemed that everytime she touched him anywhere...fire would spring up and threaten to burn him. Why was it everytime she touched him that would happen, Gohan has sparred with him many times, icluding various others so why her? Then it hit him...All of this is because of her...and he highly doubted anyone could do this to him.

'I think I understand now...Attraction is how I Feel about the other person...and what that person makes me feel.' He concluded. 'She is very clever.'

"Do you get it now?"she asked deeply and he raised an eyeridge at her...she was standing so close that he could feel the heat radiating off her and her soft alurring scent that was so uniquely her was filling his senses. He breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Yes...but words mean little to me." he claimed with a smirk and it was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him...as if she was contemplating his words.

All at once she smiled back at him and then said..."Well Thats good cause words are empty to me too...Words...can lie, but Actions thats different". the whole time she was saying this she was dragging her fingertips gently up his arms and it took everything in Piccolo not to loose his mind. he dropped to his knees as her feet and pulled her into his arms, of course this put his face directly in her chest. He heard her gasp and knew he shouldn't have but he just remained there with his cheek against her chest and the top of his head under her chin.

Marah's POV*

'OH CRAP!...now what...did i just fuel the inferno? hes not a pervert so what he's doing is simply an embrace...but I can feel his breath on my chest and it's turning me on...DAMN TRAITORING BODY!' you scream inside your head as you just stood there like an idiot. 'If your gonna let him do this at least embrace him back!' you growled at yourself as you awkwardly wrapped an arm around the back of him head and drapped your wrist across his shoulder, and for a moment the two of you stayed like that.

'He's so oddly innocent' you thought when you suddenly felt him tap your lower back where his hand was...'That was weird' you thought as he continued to do it...thats when you realized that he was mimiking your heart beat...' Oh Geez I think I'm going to Die...I have never in my whole life, met anyone like this Guy.'

Piccolo's POV*

'Why does this feel so good, Its almost like I want to forget the world and all of its problems and just stay here with her like this. Her heart...It Beats like mine...but how is that possible...She's not like me...Gohans Heart sounds like a humans heart and so does Pan's...So why does Marahs sound like this?'

Suddenly a familiar ki signature came into focus and he quickly righted himself and thats when he realized he had left his cape and turban back in his room. 'Damn it! the kids bound to notice, and i don't have time to get it.'

"Did I do something wrong?" he heard her ask worriedly and he smiled and shook his head.

"Until I come to terms with what is going on between us, Please...don't tell anyone...ok? Your sister must have gotten worried cause Gohan is coming to find me, Marah...please." He pleaded and it sounded odd to him.

"Easy Big N Green I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways, especially not my sister so don't worry, Its not like its anyone elses buisness." She said and threw him the absolutely most cheesiest grin ever and then there was gohan.

" Hey there, Looks like Dende Fixed you right up" Gohan said as he touched down next to Marah and Piccolo sniggered inwards at her expression.

She looks back at him and said " WHAT?...So can everyone around here... _fly_? or is that something only the two of you can do?" She was growling and he actually liked it...'what was the word?...cute?...no...Ah...Adorable...yeah thats it' Piccolo thought as he crossed his arms across his chest and just watched the whole scene.

"Well Videl can do it too...we could show you and there are others like me and Piccolo. Speaking of which" Gohan spoke and then turned to Piccolo.

" Bulma's having a summer get together and she has actually built a Tournament Zone, Just for us...everyone is going to join...except for one obviously, but hey it should be fun. What do you say Piccolo?"

"Yeah...Sure...It would give me a chance to Hone my skills...just as long as I don't get paired with Krillin or Yamcha." Piccolo growled towards the end and Gohan acutally laughed at that.

"Well Marah, I'll Take you back and let Piccolo train now." Gohan spoke and Piccolo had to strain from growling and his former student...Marah looked to Piccolo at that moment and winked at him "Thanks Green Man For not letting me fall to my death this morning...A rail would be nice around the edge...And tell Dende, Thank you for healing my ankle. You Two are awesome!"

And just like that she was gone...The loneliness that followed her absence was hallowing but he knew the remedy for that...'Training Indeed'.

Piccolo turned and hearded back up to the lookout to do just that. " Til Next We Meet".


	2. Feelings Realized

Marah's POV*

' I havent seen him in a week, I wonder how he's doing. it's so boring without him around. Videl has lightened up however and has actually become very tolerable.' you think as you drunk the last of your coffee, laid the newspaper down, and poked at your breakfast.

It was funny really, how you all the sudden lost your appetite, which has never happened. and your sunny days still felt glum.

' Get a hold of yourself girl. Your getting all worked up over a man...well not just any man... A tall, Green, highly sensitive, physically fit, Alien, Man...Oh God!' you groan to yourself.

Gohan and Videl was watching her from the other room.

"Gohan have you noticed that Marah seems more chipper?...I don't know maybe its my imagination."

" Yeah and Piccolo too...yesterday he was very...enthusiastic...like he had been waiting for this tournament all his life or something, It was weird, the estatic energy I felt from him.",' not to mention what he said to me yesterday' gohan continued in thought

Flashback*

"So your coming then?" Gohan had asked

"Of course. I will definately be there." Piccolo said but it was the confident look in his eyes that threw Gohan off and when he tried to hide it by saying "It's not like I had anything better to do anyways."

Present*

"I Think something happened or is happening between your sister and Piccolo...and Videl...we will leave it alone, understand?" Gohan firmly said and hoped deep in his heart that what he thought was happening really was, cause Piccolo deserved to be happy too. Upon Further thinking about it...It dawned on him suddenly, the question of 'What exactly is this...I thought Nameks were Asexual...at least that's what Dende had told us at the time, Oh well Whatever'.

"And If I know Piccolo He most likely Don't want anyone knowing. So thats probably why he's not been around lately." Gohan spoke in Videls ear and the two of them looked back to Marah who was now eating and finishing up.

"Gohan...If by some weird chance that Marah and Piccolo are together...I just want you to know that even though its odd, I Support it cause believe it or not He'd be good for her." Videl stated and smiled softly at the idea.

"Yeah." Gohan agreed and both

Gohan and Videl Both stood and went to go check on Pan.

'Gohan.' came a deep gruff voice in the Demi Sayian's head. This was a very familiar occurance...as Piccolo usually contacted him Telepathically

This of course stopped him in mid stride.

'Hey Piccolo What's up?' Gohan answered through the connection.

'Are you busy? I kinds need your help with something?' Piccolo sounded odd but Gohan knew better than to dwell on it, Piccolo tended to pick up on things like that, so he simply agreed.

'And Gohan...Don't tell Marah.' Piccolo's voice came again.

'Yeah ...ok see you soon.'

And just like that the connection closed and Gohan sighed..."well that was strange...I could sense uneasiness. And what on Earth could he need My help with...Oh well, I guess I'll find soon." Gohan said to himself and left to go find Videl.

"Videl...I gotta go...Um Piccolo needs me for something, I'm not quite sure what yet but I'm not going to let him down if he's going reach out to me for help ok? so I'll see you later." Gohan said as he kissed the top of his Wifes head, then followed to his daughter's head and turned, opened the window, flew out.

Piccolo's POV*

He sat in his meditative pose and waited for his former student and greatest friend to arrive. He could sense Gohan's ki all the way from the Demi sayian's house and the closer he came the more nervous Piccolo began to feel... 'I have to tell him...and ask him some questions...' Piccolo thought as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could see her everytime he closed his. Those deep Blue eyes that made him feel like he was drowning. And not to mention the hot searing feeling he gets when she touched him.

Oh How he missed her and They were only together less than 24 hours...'This is crazy!...I'm going Crazy!' he growled and Gohan was landing in the clearing.

Gohan Ran up to greet Piccolo which caused him to smile, Gohan was special to him as a student, as a friend, almost a son. He began to feel more at ease.

"Is something wrong Piccolo?" He heard Gohan ask and weighted the risks of telling him about his sudden change. He decided that he need to Tell him. Gohan sat down next to Piccolo and waited.

"No...This is a matter that is more... Personal to me...and I need your help...Of course, what I'm about to tell you will be shocking cause even I am still trying to work out the details..." Piccolo tried to explain and then realized that all he did was confuse and worry Gohan...Then he was reminded of the way Marah explained feeling to him.

"Gohan tell me this, What do you feel when Videl looks at you and smiles?" Piccolo asked and Gohan rose a eyebrow at him " What?...Please, just answer." Piccolo almost growled and could feel a vein rising on his forehead.

"Well She in general makes me feel Happiness...She fills a void i never knew was there until I met her...She completes me in ways that only she could do...Why this all the sudden Piccolo?"

Piccolo Had heard every word...and gohans answer made every feeling he had with Marah make complete sense. Piccolo Sighed deeply and looked Gohan in the eyes. "And these...Feelings...are called...Love?" He asked and he could feel the heat rising to his face

"For Me? Yes...but what's this got to do with you...and all this talk about love? Im confused" Gohan Asked back and tilted his head at his friend. Piccolo smiled weakly and disreguarded gohans question.

"And When your away from her and had been for a while?" Piccolo questioned and he was pretty sure the brat had caught on by now but was humoring him for Piccolo's sake.

"Its call Longing, Piccolo and I can't help but wonder if perhaps someone else has slipped pass that impenetrable wall of yours." Gohan stated as he pulled his glasses off and wiped them on this track shirt.

Piccolo just stared at Gohan. 'So he did know...figures, He is a very bright kid afterall, not much really gets by him.' Piccolo thought as he dropped his gaze.

"She's in a longing too you know...its kinda hard to miss really, She's been alot more open and smiles more since the day I flew her back home But this last couple of days, she has more or less moped about and sighing, like she was missing someone." Gohan pointed out and Piccolo felt a weight lifted from his soul.

"Gohan...You know very well that this is very hard for me...I can hardly meditate and all I can think of is her...I...Want ...Her" Piccolo said as he struggled with the words...'Was that right? did I say that right?...Why is he looking at me like that?' Piccolo questioned as he stared back in to gohans face. Gohan looked down and smiled

"Want is a very powerful word." he heard Gohan claim and watched him raise his gaze to meet his again, this time gohan's gaze was endearing. Piccolo looked back at his hands that rested in his lap...then sighed deeply.

"Yes...but so is the feeling...Gohan, I Have never wanted anything this bad in my whole life...even the desire to kill your father long ago does not compare. I can't really explain it. From the moment she looked at me that day...and I saw no fear, only myself there...and her never wavering curiousity of me...not to mention that voice of hers." Piccolo spoke and realized he was in fact rambling. 'Damn It!' he growled at himself.

"Wow...You have got it bad..." He heard gohan state and then sniggered.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Piccolo glowered at the demisayian and this made the gohan laugh alittle harder.

"I'm Kidding geez. Look we still have three days till Bulma's Little party...Why don't you spend some time with her, Maybe get to know her better."

Piccolo debated that option...It wasn't a bad idea actually...but the problem is what in the hell was they suppose to do? all he does is meditate and train...she's the one that intiated all this in the first place...perhaps he could see what she likes to do.

Marah's POV*

Back at Satan Manor Videl was trying to convinence Marah to go shopping with her and Pan...Girls day out, she called it. Marah was not really accustom to being a girl really...brought back too many memories of when she was with GaBe Studios...While everyone loved her music and he got most of the money...it was her personal relationship with the man that made her leave...along with all those terrible things he did to her and made her do. Marah shook her head to clear her mind and finally agreed to go with Videl just to humor her at least.

'I hope that Piccolo can accept my past...cause I can't find peace really, until I come out and tell him although I highly doubt he would completely understand most of the event.' YOu think and had to hold in a snigger at the vision of his confused yet mortified face, And followed Videl out the door.

Piccolo's POV*

Gohan was very infromative to Piccolo even though he was sure that his friend was going to be wearing that blood in his face for years to come...and he, Himself was extremely embarrassed to be asking these questions in the first place, but it had to be done and there was no one else he trusted and if he was serious about Marah, he needed know more about certain things, Although...some things still continued to elude him.

"I'm Sorry for doing this to you Gohan, I have embarrassed you." Piccolo said and scratched the cheek.

"Nah don't sweat it Piccolo...I'm actually very happy for you...Just do me a favor and keep whatever happens to yourselves...I really don't need to know details...ok?" He heard Gohan nervously say and rub the back of his head...Trade mark Son's Nervous reaction.

Piccolo smirked and looked to the ground. A sudden Icy Chill ran down his spine and he jumped to his feet...He usually felt this when Gohan was in trouble...'But he's right here.' Piccolo Looked to Gohan who had followed suit in worry.

"Piccolo, What is it?" Gohan asked

"Gohan!", came a tiny, very panicked voice.

Gohan immediately brought the device that was on his wrist up to his face "Videl? What's wrong?"

"Gohan ...It's Marah...A group of Guys in a black van just Kidnapped her...I Have Pan with me ...Theres not a whole lot I could do Please Hurry!"

Videls panicked voice said

"Were on our Way" Gohan said and before he could look at him, Piccolo was Blasting off to the sky, faster than he had ever seen him fly.

Marah's POV*

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!!!!!" You Growl harshly at the two men that sat on each side of you, holding your arms.

"You'll Know soon enough. now SHUT UP!" The driver growled back and you started pulling at your arms and Kicking...then someone punched you in the gut...knocking you out. The last thing that ran through your mind was 'Piccolo...Please...'

Piccolo's POV*

As piccolo rushed across the sky another cold chill rushed through him and a voice, 'Piccolo...Please...'

He stopped in mid air and searched out the voice, It sounded like Marah...but it didn't feel right.

'Marah?'...He spoke back at the feeling...but nothing came back...there was a strange pull in his being, it seemed stronger on the right side of West City, if he followed it, Would lead him away from West City. His gut was screaming at him to follow so before Gohan had a chance to catch up he shot off in the direction he was feeling the pull.

"Wait Piccolo where you going...Damn it!" Gohan yelled after his Namekian friend. Sighed and Blasted off after him

The demi sayian spoke into his wrist communicator. "Videl, are you ok? Hows Pan?"

"Were good dear...But I'm worried about Marah." Videl's voice came back...Gohan could feel the distress in His wifes voice

"Hey She'll be fine...Piccolo I feel has already found her in a sense, He's acting like a bloodhound or something...and its crazy trying to keep up with him...which by the way he's now flying away from the city...and towards the Old mining town.

"What could be out there?...all of that was demolished." Videl Spoke through the communicator.

"Damn Piccolo!...Videl I have to go now."

"Ok Be careful" Videls voice came again and the the communticator switched off.

Marah's POV*

you slowly came to and realized you were being packed across someone's shoulder.

You started squirming and realized you were bound. they only tighten their hold on you and laughed, one then grabbed your chin and made you look at him, He was sniggering. The man had a oddly Long narrow face with sharp eyebrows and freakish large toothie smile. He reminded her oddly like a serpent.

"You Behave yourself now...or we will have to teach you a lesson." He leered at you and let go, smiling...you had tape across your mouth , so you couldn't speak.

You couldn't see where they were taking you but what you could see, looked like an old abandoned mine...'where would there be a mine?'

you thought as you looked about...It was alittle too dark...'Could this be Sante' Cargo...the Old Mining town?'

" Caige...I wish that our Boss would let us have her...I really like her..." The big guy that had you drapped across his broad shoulder boomed.

"Barge...Hush unless you want to loose your head...his orders were very specific, not a hair should be harmed on her head."the shorter one facing you said in a slight panick tone...

"yeah I know...and what about the others?"

'Others?' you thought as you ceased your squirming and listened.

"What of the others? they are not long for this world...The boss has plans to use them as a sacrifice to open the gates to the Demon realm...then we'll be able to discard these putiful human disguises." the shorter man said.

'DEMON REALM!?' you scream inside your head as you frantically try to process what was just said. 'They cant be serious ...can they? so the question is what do I have to do with all of this?' you thought as they continued into a much larger, well lit room. There at the other end was a large door way but it led to nowhere.

Suddenly a deep sinister voice bellowed from somewhere near the weird doorway.

"Is it her?" It asked, the tone causing a shiver to run down your spine.

"Yes Master". both answered in unison.

'Where was the voice coming from?', you thought as you felt the big guy grip ahold of you and lower you to the floor.

You quickly elbowed him as hard as you could in the gut, causing him to double over and took off towards the exit as fast as your legs could carry you, but just as you reached the door, you ran into a solid fleshy wall.

There stood a tall man...no Demon with long platinum hair and peircing eyes...he would be considered gorgeous if there wasn't this nasty, evil, aura pouring from him.

"My, where do you think your going? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lacard. and you my dear will become my Queen." His chilling voice snaked its way about you.

'QUEEN?! hell no', you say in your head and slowly backed away from the towering man.

Then from out of no where he has you by your throat and hoisting you up to eye level with him... he was being considerate enough not to choke you but as he pulls you close to him, the stench of death was pulling the life from your body.

'Oh God...Someone please help me!' you scream inside your head.

"Caige, Barge, take her to my chambers and secure her", his voice came and suddenly without warning everything goes black.


	3. Unexpected Savior

Piccolo' POV*

" I'm coming Marah", Piccolo said to himself and he grew closer to the area he felt the feeling strongest...it led him to a rock face with a large door across metal rails that seemed to disapear beneath the large door.

He was about to blast open the door when Gohan interrupted.

"Wait...Piccolo, this is the entrance to the Old city Mine...blasting any part of this Mine could cause the mine to collapse, and trap or kill anyone inside."

Piccolo looked back at Gohan and then the mine...'damn it' he tought as brooded. He had lost his control, if only for alittle bit. It made him brash and thoughtless. All he could think of was getting her back, everything else was muddled and Piccolo growled aloud to himself. As if understanding, Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder and passed him to the large steel door.

"Lets melt the center, so no real damage is done to the over all ok?" Gohan asked and Piccolo nodded.

Marah's POV*

You slowly came to, in a lowly lit room. You rise up to a sitting position on some long backless, cusioned couch of some sort. As you move about you noticed the weighted shackles on you wrists, and the chains that led from her wrists to the wall behind the couch...there was some length but in noway out of danger should it rear its ugly face.

"How do I end up like this?" you ask aloud to yourself. Silence was your only answer.

Suddenly another voice broke the silence

"My question is whats so special about you that he wants cause from where I stand, you look like all the other low life human scum on this planet but looks can be decieving, that much I have learned."

The voice came from a tank along the wall next you. You slid down to your hands and knees and crawled to the lited tank and there stood a minature version of the green man you had grown so fondly of...but something was odd with him, aside from being 10 inches tall.

"Pic...colo?" you ask cautiously and he raised an eyeridge at you, he then came closer to the glass wall. He was darker shade of green and the places on his arms that were pinkish red were a yellowish pale green color. His eyes held a much deeper malice than Piccolo. 'no...not Piccolo...at least not the Piccolo that you knew'.

The look on your face must have shown what you were thinking cause the little green man looked up at you in wonder now.

" Child...could it be that you are mistaking me...for my son?" he asked, there was an odd tone to his voice...he sounded like a wise elder or something. 'Wait, he said son...could he be Piccolo's Father?' you tilted your head in wonder.

"No, there is something about you my dear...although i'm not sure what...there is definatly an aura about you." the little green man said.

"Awe, I see you found my pet." came that deep sickening tone and you slowly look over your shoulder to the man from before. He was simply standing there smiling back at you, It made your stomache churn and anger was rising.

"What Do you want with me?" you ask as you slowly rise to your feet, Your back still to him.

"You will be my Queen." He simply said and tilted his head to the side.

"Against My will? Why Me?" you ask turning alittle more to the side so you could look at him better. He seemed very amused by your questions and looked to be very proud of his musings.

" My dear, do you know about the different dimensions of creation? There are three, One resides for the living. but the other two reside after the living, The Otherworld where the Kia's Reside and all good souls go to, and then there is the Demon Realm where the evil reside...I can not permanently stay here...Unless I Mate a living mortal...then I can open the gate to the demon realm and take over this Plane." He said and the knowledge started to sink in.

"Mate?" you choked. 'This can't be happening...I don't want this...Who would want this...and aside from being a demons plaything...He will release hordes of demons upon the world...I have to do something, what I don't know but Something.' you thought as he closed the gap and stopped only inches from you... you focused back on him as he gripped your chin and rose your gaze to him.

"My what a pretty one you are." he spoke and you now found his voice to be poison. You wretched your face out of his grip and backed away nearly falling across the tank and growled back at him.

"SIR! we have intruders!" came another voice from outside the room.

" Well It seems your Knight in shining armor has come to rescue you...I highly doubt that he'll be worth me getting worked up over, but he'll be fun to kill anyways." The demon Chuckled and left you to your thoughts.

You collapsed to your knees infront of the tank and just sat there...your mind was racing.

"Idiot...underestimating your advisary is elementry behavior...after all it was a child that bested me in the end." Came that tiny voice behind you.

This broke you from your rampant thoughts and you focused on him.

" A child...beat you?...So does that mean your Bad?"you asked as you looked closer at him and he actually smiled and looked away.

" You could say that I've had a change of Heart...I was wrong and paid the price for it." he said very gruffly like I hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry your trapped in this tank like this...I'm sure your quite towering like your ...Son...I know he's here...I can feel him somehow...in my heart." You say as you placed your palm on your heart. you suddenly felt warm all over in that dark gloomy room.

as you looked at the tiny green man, he was looking back at you strangely.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and debris fell from the ceiling and the walls shook. you huddled near the tank sheilding it as much as possible.

When all was clear you looked about and found that the chains had been snapped by a falling brace beam...they dangled from your wrists but at least you were free. You looked towards the door and then back at the man

" Go child this may be your only chance to get out of here...Im not suppose to be here anyways...GO!" he urged and you nodded at him, then ran towards the door, but before you could reach it, another quake caused you to loose balance and you stumbled to the floor. the Door frame groaned and then gave away, caving in. Now you were trapped in here.

A loud groan came from the other side of the room and as you looked back at the tank. A support beam was slowly giving and without thinking you ran back towards him .

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID GIRL!?" he growled back. "LEAVE ME AND HELP YOURSELF!"

You shook your head and pulled on the lid, it pulsed an odd pinkish light but never budged.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO OPEN IT...LEAVE NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" he growled again...'Stubborn little man' you thought as you pulled at the lid again, but instead of opening it you ended up moving the whole tank alittle.

The beam graoned again and gave alittle more. You looked back at him and then up at the beam.

A crack sounded from above you and you quickly looked down at the tiny Green man...fear was evident and you didn't want him crushed so you leaned over the tank and braced for impact.

"YOU IDIOT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Came his voice and then suddenly something heavy crashed into your back. You grunted as you pushed up with all your strength to push the beam and rocks off, nothing moved and it was quickly getting heavier.

"Im Sorry...eh...I won't be able to hold it up much longer... I guess were both going to die...I'm sorry" And then once again you collapsed, this time under rubble.

As soon as you collapsed, a light expanded through the rubble and soon everything blasted away. There with Marah drapped in his arms Piccolo Sr. stood. How he had been freed was beyond him but he was and he was going to pay her back.

Piccolo Sr's POV

"What a brave little one you are...and I am thankful...let me heal your wounds." He said and pushed his mending Aura out and into your body and watched the cuts, bruises and broken bones mend.

"Marah!!!!!" came a voice just outside the wall. Sr. looked towards the door, It had caved it , Piccolo Sr. Blasted the rubble with his laser eyes and allowed her rescuer to enter. Of course when he saw who entered...he couldn't believe who it was standing there.

Apparently the other couldn't believe their eyes cause they just stood there with thier mouth open, and wide eyed.

Sr Finally recovered first,

"Well don't just stand there Boy, lets get out of this cursed place!"

He nodded and stepped out of the way that led into the main hall.

Piccolo Jr's POV*

'What the hell is going on here? Why is he here and why does he have Marah?' Piccolo thought as Gohan approached throwing Piccolo an odd look and they flew threw the dome glass window that had shattered as the mine collapsed around them.

They landed several miles out into the wilderness. Piccolo flew ahead of the other Namek carrying Marah's body.

"You will Give her to me now" Jr growled and Sr raised an eyeridge at the younger Namek.

"Oh? and if I refuse, then what? you will kill me? your own Father?" Sr threw at him ' I knew it, he is my Father...Marah?' Piccolo thought to himself as he then looked at Marah cradled in Sr's arms, she looked unharmed but was unconcious.

"Is she...Ok?" Jr asked and Gohan chose that moment to interfere

"Wait a minute...Piccolo...He's your Dad? Your King Piccolo Sr my dad told me about?" Jr wanted to face palm gohan instead of himself at that point.

" Hmmmm, I take it, your his brat then...you look just like him."

Jr growled deeply reminding the both of them that he was still there. "Will you just give her to me and go back where you came from, you don't belong here and you know it" He said knowing it sounded hateful but it was true, how could he be here anyways. It was mind boggling.

"Tell me boy, what does this girl mean to you? cause at the moment I owe her a debt."Piccolo heard Sr. say.

"A debt?...for what could someone like you do for her?" he asked back and the older one actually looked tenderly at the woman in his arms then and then back up Piccolo Jr.

Without another word the older namek walked up to Piccolo then and passed Marah off to him, but right before Piccolo pulled away the other one grabbed his wrist and he was suddenly bombarded with images and knowledge he didn't have before, he could do nothing, not move, not speak.

When it was over Piccolo pulled in a ragged breath and dropped to his knees, Marah was clutched tightly in his arms and the images swam in front of his eyes.

"What the Hell was that?" piccolo groaned out and fiercly looked up at Sr Piccolo.

"My debt is paid...and now, I will take my leave." Sr said back and turned away.

" Wait! What did you do to me?" Jr yelled back after him. He stopped and looked at him from over his shoulder. "Knowledge, You emotionally Constipated Brat." He called back and then disappeared in a purple void.

"Piccolo are you ok?" Gohan ran up to him and asked with a worried tone.

"Gohan...Take her back with you...I need...to..." Piccolo couldn't even finish what he was saying as he blacked out from a sudden urge of exhaustion.


	4. Tainted

Marah's POV*

'Why am I always ending up like this?' you ask yourself as you strained to open your eyes, only to find everything blurry.

'Something happened...what?' You asked yourself as you tried to think, your head hurt and you knew something important was just infront of you...but what was is? You tried hard to sit up..But couldn't, You felt so heavy.

You forced your eyes open again and this time it was alittle clearer...white walls again...Was you back at that one place again?...The lookout is what Piccolo had called it wasn't it?...Piccolo...His name seemed to warm your insides and you physically exhale. Someone answers your exhale with their own...you turn your heard to see obsidian orbs surrounded by that beautiful green skin staring back at you.

Your eyes had cleared and you could clearly see Piccolo's smirk.

"Hey you." you groaned at your stiff muscles as you rolled over to face him completely.

"Are you...ok Marah?" he asked calmly and you could feel his gaze as it flitted across you body. You snuggled up to him, pressing your smaller form against his. He seemed frozen at first but then loosened up slightly and allowed you in his embrace...He was so awkward and it was sort of saddening to think that he never got much contact like this...'His father must have never hugged him...!!!!' You instantly remembered what happened, and you looked up to Piccolo and stared, He rose and eyeridge at you.

" Piccolo, You came to rescue me, How on Earth did you know I was in that Mine?" you asked and he closed his eyes for a moment then answered,

"I could feel you there...thats the only way i can describe it. I felt your...Heart, i think." He was blushing now and you wanted to giggle but held it at bay as you then remembered the other one like Piccolo.

"And what of...your Father? Did he make it out alive?" You asked calmly, but your heart was racing and Piccolo leaned his face closer to yours, You swallowed hard and watched his eyes dart down to your lips and then back to your eyes.

"He survived and saved you in the process, though for him to do so was strangely in it's self, I will not question him at this moment, All I have been able to think of lately is you...You have invaded my every thought...and until recently, the reason for this has eluded me, but not anymore, I have a much clearer mind and know in my heart what it is I seek. Marah I'm sorry if this is too sudden for you but the thought of loosing you like that again has drove me insane and I feel like if I don't ask now..." he trailed off and you reached up and placed a palm against his face. Piccolo closed his eyes and growled in contentment from the contact. You pressed your lips against his briefly and whispered..."Then Ask,"

He Sighs deeply and reaches up, running long slender fingers through your shoulder length locks. " Be Mine...Forever...my...Mate for life"

"!" you couldn't even think at first then you recovered slightly.

'Woaw...that look on his face...he's serious about this...and that confession was stronger than saying any confession you had ever heard...there was so much of his Heart poured into that request...'Mate...his ...forever...did he really want this?...I'm so damaged.'

And with that thought you pulled slowly away from him, you didn't want to hurt him but he needed to know, You rise up into a sitting postion on the overly large bed. Your back to him. You could feel the bed move as he slid up behind you. "Marah?...Did I say something wrong?"

You shook your head no as you began your confession, You could feel the tears welling up.

"Piccolo I want this...I do...But you need to know somethings about me. I'm not a whole person...If it is a family you are looking for, you will not find it with me...That part of me was stolen away and I was crafted into the person you see before you...I will never know what it will feel like to be a mother...I will never be able to hold a child of my own." you explain as the tears burned paths down your cheeks. "Whats worse is I'm Tainted in ways you could never dream of." you continued and you feel him lift your form up, placing you into his cross legged lap.

"And you think that I am Not?, By All rights I should be in Hell right next to my Father, but I have changed and all it took was a Four year old child to do it." He spoke deeply as he wrapped his arms around you snuggly, " as for children...It's ok with me really, I just feel sorry for you...because it's clearly something you want. But none of these things will change how I feel about you...although now I'm curious about these 'Ways' in which you say you are tainted" he was now trying to lighten the mood, You could see that it was bothering him that you were upset as he started to wipe your tears away and that once again playful glint returned to his eyes.

You couldn't help but smile and playfully slap his arm. "you still have not answered my question", he spoke deeper and you looked at him over your shoulder... You turn around and faced him in his lap, position brought your bodies closer and you leaned in brushing your cheek against his and you leaned closer to his long elvish ear.

"Yes," you whispered and his breath hitched hard in his throat, this caused the heat to return to the pit of your stomache. He pulled you completely against his body as he burried his face in the crook of you shoulder and inhaled.

" Is this what it feels like to be truely Loved?" he asked almost muffled in your shoulder and neck, his searing, hot breath fanning your skin as he spoke.

" I think so" you answered confidently and he lifted his head up, away from your neck, bringing with it the emptiness that it left.

He looked back at you deep in the eyes and leaned in again, your lips almost touching when a cough came from the left , causing the both of you to turn quickly.

Piccolo growled and looked back at you apologetically

For you , there stood a man in an Orange gi with spikey black hair, completely unrully and he didn't seemed fazed at all at the postion the two of you were in, which that in it'self was embarrassing you.

"Heya Piccolo...um Hello...you, anyways...Are you joining the tournament?" The man asked cheekly. Piccolo sighed deeply and then looked back at the man

"Son Goku...Could this perhaps wait...say 20 minutes...Im sort of in the middle of something...You Know what nevermind," Piccolo scoffed and you couldn't help but smile as he unwrapped himself from you and stood up.

As he walked up to the man Piccolo turned and held out a hand to you... 'Oh so he's ok with everyone knowing then?' you thought as you rose and approached him, you purposly did not reach for his hand to see what he would do, he reached for yours and your heart skipped a beat.

"Goku I am attending, Yes...and what about you?" Piccolo asked and you couldn't help noticing that the man kept looking down at your hand in Piccolo's and you could clearly see a vein starting to show on Piccolo's forehead from the frustration.

" Why are you really here Goku?" Piccolo growled and the man suddenly got serious

"Piccolo did your Father come back to Earth...King Kia couldn't sense him anymore and no one in hell could find him," The man asked and you could feel Piccolo tense up through his hand.

"Yes, but I feel like he didn't really want to be here, something about him being the key to opening the gate to demon realm."

Piccolo Answered as he physically eased. The other man nodded then replied "that's what King Kia said too...something about a Demon and his flunkies kidnapped the Gatekeeper or something like that, and that he had to marry a mortal to remain here in this realm...That didn't happen did it?"Piccolo looked to you then and you fevertly shook your head. Both of them laughed at you.

" Oh Ok well then I'll leave you two alone now see ya." and just like that he disappared.

" That man Can never come right out and ask about anything...you usually have to physically beat it out of him...so king kia must have been a thorn in his side." Piccolo said quietly and he turned to you. You stood there as proudly as you could and he gently squeezed your tiny hand in his larger one.

"Who was he?" You asked and he looked to you then out the door, he then looked down at the floor and smiled softly.

"Put it simple...He is single handedly, the greatest living being in the cosmos, and when it comes down to saving this Planet, or any planet for that matter...He's the one."

Piccolo Brought your hand up and leaned down, kissing the top of it while looking at you. There was something there in his eyes. "I was a bit brash earlier...I will learn control, hurting you is not an option for me." he then let go all together and walked back towards the bed. He lifted out from behind the bed a familiar white bundle and unfolded it. 'His Turban and caped shoulderpads.' you thought as you studied him alittle bit.

You walked up to the bed and watched him slide the shoulderpads over is head and fix their alignment then he reached for his turban.

At this moment you don't really know why you did it, but you snatched the turban and as fast as you could, ran out the door and into the hallway leading out in to the sun, the whole time laughing.

You ran to the edge and turned around to find that he had not followed, you looked about then back at the area where you came from, Nothing.

" Awe...Come On...your no fun." you yelled out, you knew you were pouting and you stood there with his turban on your head, and your arms crossed against your chest.

YOu continued to stand there for several minutes and felt that maybe you were being silly as he may not understand that your playing with him...when you felt two arms wrap around your waist and lift you upwards against a warm broad chest...that earthy musk filled your nose and a deep yet playful chuckle graced your ears.

" I'm going to need that back." he breathed in your ear causing your breath to hitch and the heat to churn in your lower stomache...you failed to hold in the groan as it slipped passed your lips.

"I can trust that you will tell Videl about this so she doesn't become a screeching Harpy." He stated and as you looked over your shoulder to his face you sniggered...and nodded.

"You will have to stay with Gohan and Videl for alittle while ok? It won't be for long."he spoke as he looked longingly at you

You turned in his embrace and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Hey Green Man , you do what you need to ok?...I said Yes didn't I?"

He Looked down and smiled and before you realized it, the two of you were nearing the ground.

Piccolo cradled you close to him and took off towards West City.

'Two days and I'll be seeing you again anyways cause I will be going to this little get together...And boy do I have a suprise for you.'

You thought as you snuggled your face closer to his neck, 'I'm going to have to have a little chat with this Bulma person as soon as you drop me off.'


	5. The Past comes Knocking

The next day came as you leaped from your bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

" oh this hot water is going to be awesome!!!" you squeal as you turned the water on and started to undress.

You were down to your underwear and bra when a gasp came from behind, you froze.

' SHIT! I forgot to close the bathroom door' you thought as you slowly looked over your shoulder at the intruder.

There was no one there...but you knew that you heard someone. You sneak up to the bathroom door frame and peeked out of it, Again no-one.

Your room was empty.

"Hmm thats odd...I know someone was there...oh well maybe I was imagining it." you claimed as you turned back to your shower, leaving a very embarrassed Namek standing just outside your bedroom door.

Piccolo's POV*

'Why did I look? Piccolo thought as pressed himself against the outer wall Of Marah's room. 'clearly she was in there for privacy...this is her room...' Piccolo Looked down at the black box that was tucked under his arm, and sighed. 'This is stupid...and this isn't like me...but still'.

Piccolo steeled his nerves as his mind started to betray him. He had marveled at the planes of her back and long slender legs. He swallowed and crept quietly back into her room and placed the box on the bed then looked about her neatly fit room. Her scent invaded his senses and he Inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with her.

Then there was a her voice, humming some tune she knew. He stood there and listened as she hummed it. He smiled softly as she carried on her bathing and humming...she was completely oblivious that he was there, which made him think, 'Maybe I should go now...huh?' Piccolo started as he headed for the door when somthing on her vanity caught his attention. There stood a photo of a woman, Holding a little girl...upon studding it closer he realized that the little girl was in fact Marah, 'Then this must be her mother.' Piccolo thought as he leaned back up and looked back to the bathroom door, the water was still running...'Marah...So much has been taken away from you...I only hope that I'm worth your time.'

'Anyways, for now i must leave and fly over to Capsule Corps.' He thought as he hurried out.

Marah's POV*

half an hour later you emerged from the steam that now filled the bathroom and wrapped up in a towel, you went over to the vanity and started picking out new under garments...You realize that it probably wouldn't make much of a difference on what...The fact that you wanted to wear the black and purple lace gave you a thrill. "Just In Case eh?" you said as you giggled to yourself... Now... What to wear...hmmmm" you thought as you pulled the second towel down from your hair and ran your fingers through the wet locks, seperating the thicker ones so your hair would dry more evenly.

Just as you moved your arm to the side, through the mirror on the vanity you spied a large black box laying on the bed. You turned and went over to it. It was unmarked and as you pulled the lid off a shimmering peice of fabric greeted your eyes and a piece of paper.

"Whats this?" You asked to yourself and unfolded the paper...'Odd It's Blank' You though as you turned the paper over and noticed at the bottom, there was a tiny inscription.

"Watashi no ai." you read as the paper actually lit up and words appeared infront of your eyes.

" _I am still new at all of this. and I feel that perhaps I rushed in this a bit, While I'm sure with all my heart that this is what i want...I want even more, to make sure that this is what you want as well...we know little to nothing about each other and so If you will allow me, i would like to properly court you, Also I would very much like to give this to you.._ _...I hope that it is to your liking...Until next we meet. --Piccolo_

You stared at the magic note and then to the box...The material that laid there shimmered in an almost unnatural way, you pulled it out and found that it was a dress. It was long but had two slits up sides, reaching the hips...and the snaps at the top left were little crystals that seemed to enhance the colors that reflected of the material.

You reached for a hanger and hung it up on the hook that was mounted on the wall, Then admired the dress over all.

"it's stunning...it's almost too formal to wear...and that material is confusing my eyes...it has purple shades that when the light moves across it turns into green and blue shades... and ...wait whats this?" you asked as you looked back into the box.

There laying in the bottom of the box was what looked like a necklace...in the shape of a dragon that wrapped itself around your neck. in its mouth was a purpleish red gem.

"Damn Girl, Whatcha gonna do now?" you asked yourself and then laughed.

A knock came at your door and it opened slowly to reveal none other than your sister Videl.

She came in and shut the door behind her.

" Hey Sis how are you?...Is everything ok?" She asked as you watched her approach you.

You smile as you hand her the note and watched her expression.

"Wow...So what are you going to tell him? I really like him, you know...and it's funny really...Pan already calls out to him like he's her uncle...And just between you and me...He eats it up knowing Pan looks at him like that."

You Looked down to the floor and sighed.

"Videl I don't know what it is about that Big Green Man but he's got my heart skipping a beat and honestly I have never been treated like this by anyone...and I don't know how to really act cause, before...it was always at a price that I recieved any form of affection."

"Speaking of Which...Did Dad happen to know any of this...because he is suddenly absent and I haven't been able to contact him, The last time I talked to him was the other day and he said he had buisness to attend to. Something about ' THe Man'll Pay for what he did to My little Songbird."

Videl says as her attention turns to the dress and her expression was priceless.

"That has got to be the most beautiful dress I have ever laid eyes on...Hey You can wear it tonight at the party, after the tournament."

She said as she looked to you with a glint in her eyes.

"My, What a brilliant idea...that's exactly what i'm going to do...can you keep a secret?" You asked quietlyand eyed her slyly to give it more effect

She nodded excitedly and leaned in closer so you could whisper in her ear...Why you haven't the slightest idea as no one was going to hear you but her anyways, But you humored the situation and told her you was going to sing your new song at Bulmas party and that she was not to breathe a word...Not even to Pan...as you felt that Piccolo's sneaky persona could most likey understand her baby gibberish.

She Smiled back st you and hugged you hard squeezing the air out of you as you patted her back. she laughed, and then left you to your thoughts.

"Well Time to get ready and pack my bag."

Piccolo's POV*

He landed near the back yard where he felt Gohan's Ki and The others.

They all acknowledged him as they usually did.

What he did notice was everyone's counter part...he never really cared before, however now was different and he simply observed how they all reacted to each other.

There was Krillin and that android woman he married, who were just more or less chilling and conversing.

Then there was Goku and that harpy he married...Piccolo had come to realize that she simply was reacting that way cause she had separation issues and worried heavily about them...'she's one that needs to calm down' Piccolo thought.

And then there was oddly enough, Tien with that strange bipolar woman that he felt was strange as when she sneezed, her hair and persona would change. She was the dark haired version currently and she was quietly fretting over Tein's safety...It was almost vomit worthy sweetness.

Piccolo actually sniggered to himself at that thought, and then started thinking of Marah.

He was so lost on thought that he didn't hear Gohan's question and turned towards him completely oblivious.

"Piccolo? are you ok?" Gohan asked and Piccolo simply looked away and grunted his yes.

It was at this moment that Bulma decided to speak, quieting everyone.

"Alright...So is everyone who is going to be in this tournament here? I'm going to drop the ground rules ok?

First off...Absolutely No Ki Blasts...Or your disqualified

Secondly If you touch the ground outside the ring...Your Disqualified.

If your Knocked out unconcious...Your disqualified.

If you kill one another...you won't be wished back!...and your disqualified."

They all just stood there and stared back at her. Personally Piccolo perfered this type of challenge, so he was not going to complain.

He stood there and actually smiled at all the reactions...He any other time couldn't handle Bulma and her High strung personality and it that sense, her and Vegeta were perfect.

Yeah well I'm In...If we can't fire blasts at each other that at least gives me a fighting chance." came a snarky response near the edge of the fence.

Piccolo glanced over to see Yamcha standing there...unsuprised that he was alone...Piccolo had took note that he didn't really get close to anyone after Bulma...like he was on the sidelines...In a pathetic way Piccolo actually felt remorse for the ex Warrior.

Suddenly everyone was looking at him...well it seemed more like behind him, He looked over his shoulder to see videl and Marah there...And She was wearing the dress and necklace he left.

Piccolo knew he was staring at her like a starving man to a steak...but the way she moved, made his mouth water, that dress hugged her curves and as she stepped up next to him with Videl, the colors flitted from purple to green and blue. Piccolo just stared as everyone seemed to fade into the background.

Marah's POV*

' He looks so nervous...maybe I should lighten the mood...but what should i say? and in front of all these people...hmmmm' you think as you eyed him out of your preferal...

"Hello...Again, so are you joining this little tornament...I take it your a skilled fighter then?" You ask calmly and winked at him.

Piccolo looked back at her for a moment then realized that she was trying to cover his embarrasment...He looked away from her for a moment.

Then as he turned back towards her she continued

"Oh so your still not going to talk to me, Green Man? It's ok...I wouldn't talk to me either, You never know what kind of _Trouble_ You could find with anyways...See you around." You winked again as you left him. standing there, and approached Bulma.

Piccolo's POV*

'Clever One...She knew I was still uneasy about telling everyone so what does she do she fakes our actual relationship and plays as if we just met...I think I'm in...Love? wait is that right?' Piccolo thought as he was suddenly nudged. He looked back and found Tein and Yamcha both standing there staring at him as well as everyone else.

"Wow Piccolo...I can't believe it but I swear she was flirting with you." Yamcha asked and Piccolo just shrugged 'I don't know'.

"Do you have Any idea who she is?" Yamcha stated and Piccolo looked to him.

"Well I'll Tell you one thing...Your one lucky bastard if you caught the eye of Terra Nova." Yamcha gleamed and Piccolo suddenly realized that he was going to have to show his feelings for her or there was going to be real _trouble._

"I have no idea what Terra Nova is but she told me her name was Marah Satan."Piccolo stated and walked away leaving Yamcha and Tein standing there...And instead was focused on what Marah and Bulma was talking about.

"Really? well then I guess Im going to have to add you in at the Party...is that Fine?" Bulma asked

"Of Course...That sounds perfect to me." Marah replied and then she looked at Piccolo over her shoulder.

'What?' Piccolo thought as he stared back at her...he grumbled and forced himself to look away.

Then she was strolling up to him infront of everyone and slowly drug her index finger down his arm...and the look she was giving him...how could he not blush.

"and is Mr.Grumpy staying for the party?" Her tone was insainly provocative and it made him sweat under the collar. He swallowed hard and nervously nodded at her...she smiled sweetly and patted his arm then strolled away, Leaving him to stand there imobile. everyone sniggered and he could feel the heat rise in his face.

"Oh this is rich...I thought that the Gohan and his little brat had you wrapped around their fingers...now this woman has you sweating bullets." Came that arrogant egotistical voice that belonged to none other than Vegeta.

"I didn't come here to be ridiculed with something that none of you know about." Piccolo growled back...although to be completely honest it sounded half hearted.

"Wait Do you and Terra have something going on?" Came Yamcha's voice. Piccolo just looked back like he always did. Then answered "I haven't a clue what your meaning here Yamcha...but what you better hope is that your not my opponent." Piccolo leaned in to give the added effect

"Come on Guys leave him alone...lets get this started ok?" Piccolo heard gohan speak in defense.

Bulma started talking again but piccolo only heard half of it cause he was actually listening to Yamcha and Roshi talking abot Marah

"Man if only Piccolo knew what all she is famous for...that side of her is going to be wasted, but then again, you never know, he may be down for all that." Yamcha said and Roshi replied "I know...I have a centerfold of that babe somewhere. and the way she moves...she sure makes this old man happy thats for sure."

At this point Piccolo's blood was boiling...and he was loosing control.

They finally got around to drawing lots and Piccolo ended up fighting against Krillin which proved challenging cause the guy was 4 ft tall and extremely nimble...he still ended up winning the match. Next was Tein in the next Teir and he proved even more of a challenge, even came close to actually knocking Piccolo from the Ring a couple of times, But with his quick movements and percise way of thinking he managed to win this bout too. It was this next one that he was worried about... Gohan. Gohan had grown in strength and power and in the end more or less forced the Namek out of the ring.

" Piccolo unfortunately your disqualified." Bulma announced.

And that was the end of it.

Outside away from the cheering and painful whistling Piccolo sat down and leaned up against the thick tree and recalled His fight with his former student and best friend.

"Damn...He's definately improved." Piccolo said aloud and thats when Gohan ran up to him.

" Sorry bout that Piccolo.. that was a good fight though...kinda reminded me of when you trained me as a child".

" Yeah." Piccolo answered and smirked back. Gohan smiled and for some reason it made Piccolo think back to when the boy had sat with him while they were resting between training sessions. Gohan never really asked Piccolo for much of anything...the boy just wanted to be where he was. This memory made his heart flutter slightly. Piccolo looked down and then said

" You fought well and even out smarted me, Im proud of you".

"Thanks Piccolo, That means alot to me." Gohan said and held out his hand to Piccolo. He smiled up at Gohan and took his hand and squeezed it gently but firm and released it..."It was Fun Kid." Piccolo added and Gohan smiled wider.

"Well I'm going to head back...a Ki-Less fight between my father and Vegeta outa be interesting." and with the boy was gone.

Piccolo could feel the other presence even before Gohan came out there, Marah was just standing there behind him.

"Heya Green Man...Are you ok? That looked like it hurt...This all would have been a complete shocker had Videl not informed me of how you guys actually fight. I know my dad is faking it most of the time, but just think...if My dad didn't step in to take publicity then they'd all be swarming you guys..." He heard her speak and her voice was laced with concern.

He Looked up to find that she had actually moved up next to him and was looking down at him. Her eyes seemed to shine as the sun neared the horizon. She was so beautiful and he continued to loose himself everytime he looked at her.

The wind picked up and while he didn't really feel the difference in temprature, she, apparently did and she shivered and she moved to stand infront of him.

"What?"he asked normally and she looked back at him nervously, then averted her gaze away

"Can I...use your...cape ...to block the Wind? please?"

He opened up and allowed her into his lap, she pulled his cape about her and snuggled up close to him.

'why does this feel so good, Having her like this in my lap and pressed up against me?'

Piccolo thought as he leaned back slightly and more firmly against the tree. This made him feel very content...until he felt a tug on his shirt, near where it was tucked in his pants...'What is she doing?...His heart skipped a beat as he watched her pull just enough out to slip her hand inside and place her palm against the flesh of his stomache. His Muscles jumped in response and the heat leaped and flooded his system...He gasped and she giggled.

Her hands were so warm and that warmth seemed to spread everywhere.

He made no move to stop her because of the sensation that he recieved was so insainly good, almost as if his body was dying for this, but this was alittle bit embarrassing and as she slowly slid her hand around his side, his skin twitched and it tickled, he involuntary jerked away.

"Oh? are you ticklish...Thats interesting." He heard Marah gleam and she shifted til she was straddling his lap and wrapping those delicate legs around his waist. He suddenly couldn't breath as she trailed her fingers up his chest towards his neck.

"What...are you doing?" he choked out between deep breaths...this felt way too good.

"Oh nothing really." She spoke, her voice had become smooth like a gently breeze. "Just giving you a taste of things to come Should you decide to stick with me"

She was suddenly kissing his neck which caused the heat to intensify, and it threatened to engulf him. His Whole body was twitching from what she was doing

'Oh Wow ...this is...' when he was unable to manage any thought process.

Marah's POV*

'He is so Raw.' You think as you tasted his skin in th crook of his neck and shoulder. He tasted sweet and clear like pure spring water after a rain. It was so addicting and soon you found his pulse that throbbed there strongly in his neck. You nibbled that spot and he groaned deeply. His hands quickly found your waist and he gently pushed you back...He looked so Unwound and open that you couldn't help but grin as he panted.

"Woman if you don't cease this, I fear it won't end well." He growled at you deeply and you suddenly feared that maybe you rushed into that way too fast.

"You didn't enjoy that? I'm sorry I didn't think that..." You tried to apologize but he grinned, So much that his fangs actually peeked out from the coner of his mouth...'thats sexy as hell'. you thought as you pulled your bottom lip in and bit it.

"Don't get the wrong Idea, There was nothing about what you just did, that I didn't like...Its just I think that perhaps a different location would be better for such...activities" He said in a very lusty deep voice. then he leaned in and whispered in your ear. "I might loose control and then _Everyone_ would know what we were doing." You could feel the heat rise in your face. It was so strange that this was happening to you, after all the things you have done...But here you were acting like a blushing teenager. 'Damn you Green Man...for picking apart my resolve...and Damn me for loving the fact that you can actually do this' you thought as you looked down just to not look him in the eyes, of course that was a mistake because a very noticable part of him was making itself know...From past experiances, you knew not to point out a man's hard-on, so you pretended to not notice and simply nuzzled into a hug that he welcomed.

Then you remembered what you actually can out here for. "Piccolo...Do you want everyone to know our feelings for each other?...if not then, right now would be a good time to tell me." you ask and waited

" It's not that I care if everyone knows or not...it's more of I don't know how really to react to these goof balls trying to make pointers and such...or that arogant Sayian prince and his Sick remarks, I'm not really sure I could keep my anger in check also...i dont really know how to react around you."He confessed.

"that's easy Love...Ignore them...they don't matter...or rather what they think...Doesn't matter." you reply and pecked his cheek and went to get up...which he would not allow. he tightened his hold on you and snuggled deeper into your neck. "Don't go...Not yet." he whispered

'Piccolo?' You ask inside. He was so vulnerable at this moment...only moments ago he was extremely fierce and very skilled fighter with a passion for it to go with it...and yet here he is practically begging you to stay. You lifted his turban off his head and laid it to the ground. then placed a kiss on his forehead, his antenna grazed your cheek. He sighed deeply and the loosened his hold on you.

"I have to go get ready now...Bulma has asked me to perform. so I need to go get ready ok?" you ask and he releases you completely, allowing your retreat. " And Piccolo...when I come out...I want you There...ok?" and with that you walked around his leg and walked away heading into the building.

Piccolo's POV*

When she left Piccolo released a breath he had been holding and slumped against the tree.

'Damn...That was close...I'm not entirely sure how she's going to react to this part of me...I guess only time will tell.' Piccolo thought as he looked about, And when he knew he was clear, he re situated his painful erection and hissed at the pressure and sensitivity while he was doing it.

'I was so sure that she saw this too...but she didn't give any indication...Thats good.' Piccolo sighed as he finally got himself under control and stood up.

He turned and slowly headed back towards the party that just began..."Wait! who won?" Piccolo asked aloud to no one and flew to the back yard where everyone else was...except Marah.

There stood Vegeta and Goku standing on the stage and Bulma was standing between them

"Since Vegeta won he gets to decide on his prize...Vegeta?" Bulma asked and vegeta turned a cold shoulder then as proud as he could manage, said "There is only one thing I want isn't that right Kakkarot?"

"Seriously Vegeta?"Goku whined back and Vegeta Huffed "Yes and you better mean it!"

Goku looked down and then to everyone and smiled while he threw a wink in there.

"Vegeta...You are a much more skilled fighter than I and because I rely too much on ki...you bested me." Goku commented and Vegeta, to everyone's astonishment threw his hand out to Goku. The earth raised sayian just looked back at vegeta and then shook his hand.

"I'd say that makes us even eh Kakkarot?" Vegeta smirked and slapped Goku across the Shoulder, Sending Goku off the stage and face first into the dirt

"Ouch! Vegeta...I do Have Ki sickness...That actually hurt!"Goku whined as he rubbed the dirt from his face missing some that was on his nose, everyone erupted into laughter.

Piccolo walked up to the stage and leaned up against the tree near the edge.

Marah still wasn't present and he didn't really understand what she was doing for Bulma but i figured he'd find out soon enough.

"So now everyone...It seems that Terra Nova is going to be the entertainment for the first part...And now I'm going to hand it off to her."Bulma announced and Piccolo soon found himself near the center infront of the stage and next to him was Gohan and on the other side was Yamcha and Roshi. All the lights suddenly went out and Fluorescent colored light danced all over everyone and everything...Piccolo had to admit it was different.

Marah was suddenly on the stage and what she was wearing blew his mind... the dress he gave her was modest compaired to this collared, low cut front Purle dress that had weird splats of color that glowed with the lights, there was a slit from the bottom that traveled up to the hip completely exposing her leg. Piccolo swallowed and looked up to her face.

she still had the necklace on and it seemed to set the whole thing off.

"Damn baby...you can sing for Roshi anytime as long as you look like that!" the old man yelled and Piccolo growled harshly.

"Screw that...you can come home with me and we'll sing together." yamcha yelled back and Piccolo bared his teeth and growled again...finding it extremely hard to not blast them.

" No offense but I hardly think you would be the type to cling to one girl, and you sir are old enough to be my grandpa so yeah no thanks...besides...I have my eyes set on another."

Piccolo ceased his anger to look back at Marah, she was looking right back at him.

" Anyways lets get this started...eh Bulma?" he heard say and suddenly there was a large object rising up from the floor...Piccolo watched as Marah had seated herself upon it as it rose...'What is that?' He thought as a glimpse of purple caught his eye and there sitting at the side of it was Trunks from the Future.

Piccolo watched as he raised some sort of lid and placed his hands on bunch of slender plates, some where black and those plates where raised above a whole row of white ones.

"Um Piccolo you might not want to be standing there...your a tad bit too close to that speaker." came Gohans voice and Piccolo instantly retreated back away.

As he neared his friend he curiously asked.

"What is that thing?"

" Thats a piano...you play music with it?" Gohan stated and patted Piccolo on the back and strolled away.

"Music?" Piccolo asked quietly and watched as Marah nodded to Trunks and then faced the crowd.

As the music filled the air Piccolo stood in Wonder and amazement as the sound of strange objectas Trunks hands floated across those odd plates...'Wow...I've never heard anything like this before...Its...'Piccolo's thought trailed off as Marah's voice joined that melody and Piccolo became transfixed.

 _"I've Been Believing In something so distant,_

 _As if I was Human,_

 _And I've Been denying this feeling of hopelessness,_

 _In me, In me._

'Huh?' Piccolo thought as he listened to the words, He couldn't help but feel that her voice held some form of sadness...'she was happy earlier...what happened?'

 _"All the promises I've made, Just to let you down,_

 _You believeing in, But I'm Broken,_

 _I Have nothing left,_

 _And all I feel is this cruel...Wanting,_

 _We've been falling for all this time_

 _and now we're lost in paradise._

Piccolo watched her as she slid off the top of the...'Piano' and approached the edge of the stage

 _"As much as I'd like the past not to exist, It still does_.

 _And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here, I'm just as scared as You._

She was looking at the him and she was softly smiling...'I see, It's simply the song that sounds sad and not her...she must have sensed that i was worried somehow'.

 _"Run away, Run away,_

 _One day we won't feel this pain anymore,_

 _Take it all away_

 _Shadows of You_

 _Cause they won't let me go,_

Suddenly a shout interrupted and everyone turned to find a well dressed man and a small girl that stood about waist high.

"Ga...GA...Gabe...Selena...what are you doing here?" Marah's panicked voice asked.

"My Terra Nova...I simply followed your beautiful voice...when you left we were quite sad...werent we honey?"

the little girl looked down and away but dilegently nodded.

'Something about this doesn't seem right.'

"You Scum...I detest you for everything your worth...Selena you should come and stay with me...I'll take care of you." Marah said with much angst.

Piccolo turned towards her and what he saw stunned him. "Marah?"

"Miss Marah I can't..." The little girl said and looked to Marah

"WHAT?!...Why not?...He's not who he says he is and he's capable of so much pain and wrong." Marah growled out and piccolo felt he could take no more of this.

"What is all of this!" Piccolo said as he stepped in between The Man and Marah.

"Piccolo...This man...destroyed any chance I had to being truely happy...that is until I met you." Marah spoke and Piccolo watched her as she rounded him and stood between him and the man.

"YOU!!!!" came another shout and it didn't take them long to figure out who it belonged to.

"Awh Mister Satan how good it is to see you." THe man greeted.

"CUT THE CRAP YOU PEICE OF GARBAGE!!!!!" came Hercules voice as he entered behind the Man.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HIM BUT ME...GABE YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU HEAR ME!!"

Piccolo stood there as well as everyone else...completely stunned. They all knew Hercule wasn't really much of a fighter, but right now he wasn't acting like his normal self and piccolo started to wonder if the man had been faking about being the fake. There was just something about him that demanded justice.

Piccolo watched almost in slow motion as the man whipped out a gun and whirled on Hercule. Piccolo was there in seconds before the shot rang out and he caught the bullet before it struck Hercule's heart...Everyone gasped at Piccolo's actions.

"Piccolo...you Saved me...Thank you." whispered Hercule and Piccolo simply nodded then with little effort Round house kicked the man in the back of the head, knocking him to ground, causing the little girl to scream and run for Marah, then grabbed him by the back of his throat and held him to Hercule. Right before Piccolo let go, millions of horrific and painfilled memories bombarded him... Memories of Marah and all the terrible things that he did to her and forced her to do...then there was the worse part...the part that Dende tried to explain to him...This parasite of a man drugged Marah and had someone perform some form of surgery on her...so she would never have children of her own so he could force himself on her countless times and ...Piccolo dropped to his knees on the ground and fought to keep the vomit down...he felt so sick...and so numb...it didn't even dawn on him that Goku had rushed to his side.

"He should not be allowed to live...he's worse than any feind we have ever faced...Goku...He can't, I won't allow this being to exist here...knowing he did this to her and countless others...Goku he... He..."Piccolo choked out and looked back at Marah who was clutching to the girl as tears ran down her face.

"He Raped her...Thats what he did and forced her to become a Pornstar...thats what he did and your right Piccolo He can't be allowed to live...I will Do It." Hercule said as grabbed the discarded gun aimed it for Gabe.

"NO...wait..." Came a very familiar voice and everyone turned to find Dende there.

"Dende?" Piccolo questioned and Dende continued..."No ...I will take him...I was ordered by King Yemma to bring him immediately."

"King Yemma?" Both Piccolo and Goku asked in unison

"Yes...There are worse things than death" and that was all that was said as dende took hold of the man and both vanished.

Piccolo just stared at Marah and the little girl. 'How could I ever make it better for her...has she ever really been loved?.' Piccolo thought as he slowly got to his feet and approached her. The little girl feared him but Marah looked at him still with those tears in her eyes.

"I was going to tell you Piccolo...I'm sorry, I was just waiting til I could find the words...I" He cut her off by reaching for her face and wiped the tears from her face. All he could do was shake his head no...And then he did the only thing he could think of, he scooped up her and the child and took off, leaving everyone behind.

"Little girl...did you have a family before Gabe?" He asked calmly

She nodded and looked up to him..."Are you a super hero...green man?" she asked still alittle afraid of him.

He looked to Marah, She stared off like she was numb to everything around her, Then he looked back to the girl. He offered a smile and nodded

"but keep it a secret ok...No one can know... it'll be our little secret ok?" Piccolo whispered and she opened up to him alittle more.

"So can you tell me where you lived?" He asked and she nodded then pointed towards the west quadrant of West City.

After Some weird directions and much patience he found the little girls family, and the happy cries that greeted his ears as they were reuntied, he bade his farewell to them and flew off with Marah in his arms.

'I'm Here with you Marah' Piccolo thought as he clutched her frame to him...to his astonishment she snuggled into him.

"I...I wanna stay with you Piccolo...Please...You make me forgetand I actually feel happy when I'm with you."

She stated and he looked down to her now peaceful face... she was looking at him with this pleading look.

"We need to go back first and talk to your Father...I think after his worry that he needs to know about us."she nodds and looks ahead.

As they neared Capsule Corps, Hercule and Videl as well as Goku , Gohan, and Vegeta was still standing outside. And as he landed Hercule ran up to hug Marah.

"I wish I had known Marah...I could have done something..." Hercule rambled and Marah tried to calm her father down.

"Father...I have something to tell you ...I...Well I ...did meet someone who I feel cares greatly for me." Marah consoled and Piccolo could only watch the transaction.

" Really...Who?" Hercule looked back in shock.

"Well This may come as a shock actually...he is..." Marah seemed to be having trouble and Piccolo simply stepped past her and got down on one knee and lowered his head at Hercule without saying a word. he felt it was out of respect.

"Why am I not Suprised...no... not with this Lot...So you wish to Court my Daughter eh Piccolo... how could I say no...It is after all in her best interests, She'd be much more Safe with you anyways."

Piccolo stood back up and looked down at the man, then turned to Marah and said..."she wishes to stay with me but I don't really live anywhere except the lookout and she can't exactly live up there."

"Well in that case this should come in handy for you and her." Came Bulma with a box in her hand, She placed it in Piccolo's hand and he brought it closer to inspect it. "What is this?" He eyed her.

"Really Piccolo of all the years you've known me, And you still don't know what I do on this Planet!" She play Growled at him and he suddenly realized that it was a house.

He grumbled at her and turned towards Marah, she reached for him and he scooped her up and took off again.

She could forget her past, And he didn't have to be alone.


	6. MineForever

It had been almost a week since the incident at capsule corps...But you couldn't tell it by looking at Marah, She was so spirited and constantly cracked jokes making Piccolo smile. Currently however Piccolo had to force himself to stay away as she apparantly was hot and decided to parade around in shorts and a middrift, sleeveless top that showed more skin than it covered. it was becoming very hard to control himself around her, and so Piccolo on the other hand wasn't fairing so well...all those memories and images that ran rampant through his brain...He was starting to doubt that he could do this...and it wasn't Marah, It was himself. He wanted her in ways he couldn't understand, but instead of allowing such feelings he secluded himself away from her. He was so afraid that he was going to hurt her. 'What if I do something wrong? what if it reminded her of Gabe...There was nothing he could do about what that man did and it bothered him.

Marah's POV*

"Piccolo seems so distant...like he's afraid of me,...He must have seen Gabes Memories of me like that Goku man said...So maybe he's just afraid to do anything...I...want to forget alot of things...and maybe I can...if I replace them with good things...maybe that'll work for him too."

You said aloud as you moved about your capsule house and placed everything where you wanted it..."This Is Amazing...Bulma your amazing!" You said again.

Suddenly you hear something outside and you went to the door. You slowly open it and peared outside, at first you saw nothing and then all at once there was Piccolo, without the normal shoulder pads and turban, Fighting with...someone who looks like him.

"What the hell?" you said confused and both must have heard you cause they both stopped and looked at you.

"Who...is that? you ask as you approach them and they looked to each other and smirked.

"Marah This is one of my fighting techniques...Its a multiform. I do this to train." you hear Piccolo say.

'Its as if he's proud of it...WAIT! that's it, I know how to get him to relax.' you thought as you circled the copy.

"Wow That is impressive so he's like a complete mirror of yourself...even your fighting moves?" You asked slowly working up to your main point.

"Yes" Piccolo said simply.

"So then that means when you hit your max...that's it...you can't improve because you won't have the advantage of a stronger person to train with?" You stated as you looked at both of them. They both rose an eyeridge at your question. He was sweating and it made your mouth water...and your body get warm. 'Come on Body...work with me here' you scolded yourself and swallowed down the lump that formed in your throat.

He looked at you strangely and then pulled in his multiform...now there was only one.

He stood close to you, blocking the sun, 'Damn Towering Green, Giant' you thought as he leaned down closer to you and Smirked at you.

"What do you know about fighting?" he asked...almost lustly. You could hear him inhale deeply.

"Well there...Are other ways to train your body and soul...that would make you stronger." you say snyly and patted him on the cheek.

" Oh Really? and what might that be?" he replied with a snarky tone and eyed you closely. He looked so devilishly handsome right then and you trembled with excitment inside, and was having a hard time holding it in.

"You gotta promise that you'll trust me? I know what I'm doing." you say as you reached for one of his large hands.

Piccolo Pulled away slightly and you almost panicked

"Piccolo...did I say something wrong?" you asked with an almost pleading tone. he sighed deep and shook his head

"Marah...please try to understand that I'm trying to come to terms with what happened...I ...I Just don't want to hurt you." Piccolo then slowly turned away and out of reaction you threw your arms around his waist and held him tightly...The tears threatened to spill from your eyes.

"Please Piccolo...Let me back in...I don't want to remember either and when I'm with you ...I forget those things,...Please...don't shut me out."

the tears did fall then.

Piccolo's POV*

'She thinks that I'm closing her out?' Piccolo asked inside and rose his arm up to look at her from where she clutched to him...'But to her that's exactly what I'm doing and DAMN me for not thinking about her and how she was feeling...Afterall...these memories are hers, well of her...and I am not that man...'Piccolo scolded himself and gently pulled her arms away from his waist, so that he could turn around and face her...She was crying. 'Damn It!' Piccolo said to himself as he reached for he face, he wiped away her tears wth his thumb and she snuggled into his hand.

"Marah...I'm...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking clearly, I realize now." he spoke calmly and made her look up at him.

He couldn't control the urge to kiss her as he closed the gap between them and as soon as their lips touched he could feel sparks of electricity rush to every spot on his body...'her lips were so soft and warm, and so inviting...I feel like I'm drowning in her somehow. I don't think I'll ever get enough of this' Piccolo thought as he felt her lips move against his and open slightly, this forced his open alittle and he felt her tongue graze his bottom lips. The Sparks intesified and he suddenly felt warm all over...he couldn't even contain the groan that filtered through his teeth and into her.

He slowly mimcked what she did but as he opened more she slid her tongue in to his mouth and something erupted from within, spreading a searing fire everywhere through out his body 'Oh Good Kia's what is this?' he thought as he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Every Nerve ending was sensitive and having her against him like this was something he had no words for.

Suddenly the need for air became promenant and they pulled away panting.

" What...What Was...That?" He asked between breathes and she looked equally wrecked as she panted heavily.

She sniggered alittle and he stared at her, she smirked and replied "Kissing...level 2."

He could sense she was being sarcastic and he did laugh alittle at her as he released her completely.

he took a chance to glance down at himself and aside from the part of him that was filling with pressure, he quickly noticed all the dirt on him and now on her...and a thought came to mind, and he smirked to himself as he turned towards his destination that was facing away from her.

He hadn't showed her the waterfall yet and now would be a wonderful time to do so.

"Come on, I have something I want to show you." Piccolo said and motioned for her to follow him. She Nodded and eagerly followed him.

Half way there, the sound of the water crashing into the pool filled his ears and he turned towards Marah. She looked confused at him and he smiled. Then he materialized a peice of material..."Can...I Blindfold you?" He asked and suddenly felt stupid as a memory surfaced of her bound and had to choke down the harsh feeling he recieved from it...'yeah this is going to take a litlle bit to get over...but she smiled and stepped forward so that he could put it on her. 'How can she be this trusting of anyone now? I would be like a ravaged beast out for blood after all she's been through.'

Piccolo thought as he nervously tied it arond her eyes so she couldn't see. The smile never left her face as she reached out for him like she was in the dark, this moment burned its way into his heart as she laughed at her own stumbles trying to find him. He found himself indulging that feeling as he coaxed her slowly forward while moving things out of her path...at one point she tripped in a hole and fell against him, and after he established

that she was unharmed he actually laughed which caused her to laugh. He helped her stand and then moved ahead of her.

"Piccolo...Its weird but even though I can't see you...I somehow know where you are." She spoke and he looked at her for a moment. she was facing right at him. 'Hmm' he thought as he leviated and floated completely soundless, to the left of the path. She stood there a moment then turned towards him. ' Its ture! she can sense me' Piccolo thought in astonishment as he once again moved completely soundless all the way to the right of her. Once again she stood for a moment as if she was searching him out and then turned to face him directly.

"It seems that you can sense my energy which is hard to believe as most if not all human's do not have the ability to do so and only those who have trained for years could even obtain such." He explained and slowly grazed his fingers down her cheek to her neck and across her shoulder.."It amazes me how internally strong you are." she swallows as then sighs deeply.

" shall we continue?" He says as he lures her closer and watched fer face as she started to hear the roaring waters...even though her eyes were covered, the confusion was clearly on her face.

He smilled as he stood in front of the pool of water and watched her step slowly closer.

"Right there...Stop." He commanded and she stopped and waitied for him.. He moved his hand gently, vaporating the strip of material from her eyes and watched as she slowly opened them...they widened at everything before her, and she gasped.

Marah's POV*

"Oh WOW Piccolo...It's beauiful...I ve never seen anything so pure in my life, I think I found my new favorite place." You say in amazement as the crystal clear water poured from above the Rocks in a thick waterfall, that poured into an equally clear pool at the base and it looked like something out of a fantasy.

But the best part of the whole thing was the person standing in front of it all, He was staring at the waterfall, with such a peaceful expression. Then it seemed he just realized that you were staring at him now and he blushed...you giggled and walked up to him. He turned away, putting his back to you and looked at you over his shoulder...There was something miscevious in his eye as he all at once pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside... You gasped at his now bare back and stared at the muscles that were so cut, move under his green skin and you blushed as he stretched.

'That asshole is doing it on purpose...he's toying with me' you thought as you put your hands on your hips and scowled at him with a smile.

He dived in and you waited at the edge for him to emerge...He didn't come back up and you looked down into the water. He was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" You asked aloud and looked about. There was no sign of him. You forgot completely so try and sense him out...as suddenly there was a pair of wet, green and pink arms coming out of the water and pulling you into the water.

As you regained your bearings you looked down at your captor. He smiled back and headed towards the surface with you.

As the two of you broke the surface you both inhaled deeply and he started shaking his head dispelling the water, making a slapping sound.

His ears were slapping his head as he did so and you bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as you reached up and gently pinched one of his long pointy ears. He looked towards where your hand went and the realization lit his face and he smirked.

So now the two of you were all but bobbing in the water as it was so deep that neither of you could touch bottom...you could see straight to the bottom and then something struck your thought.

"Piccolo...How come it's so clear that I could see the bottom...but I couldn't see you until your arms reached out and grabbed me.?"

You asked as you stared back into his obsidan eyes, searching for an aswer there. He tilted his head to the side and rose you up alittle out of the water. You watched as his eyes followed the trails of the water as it ran down you bare stomache...you felt so exposed and could stop the quake that shook your being. he looked back up to your eyes with a very confuse expression then he rose up completely out of the water with you, basically leviating above the surface. He pulled you close you his body and held you tightly against him.

" Would you like for me to show you?" He asked and waited for your answer. You stared back at him...and then nodded, You were very curious and if it will make him relax more around you, you'd let him show you every secret he had if he wanted.

"Your going to want to lay your head against my chest...and try to keep your eye open if you can ok?" He stated and placed a hand against the back of your head, guiding your head against his chest.

What happened next words could never explain. You had no idea what was actually happening but it looked like you were moving so fast that everything just seemed to materialize into a new place...your eyes couldn't even catch the change at first and he must have known that it would be like that for you cause he would linger into a place for about 3 minutes and then shift to another place.

Finally everything stopped for a little longer and he realeased his hold on your head...the momentum was making your head spin still and you needed to focus on something. Thats when you noticed it.

"Thump..Thump"

You closed your eyes and focused on it.

" Thump..Thump"

'it's his heart beat.'

"Thump..Thump"

You started tapping your fingers against his chest in time with the beat of his heart...Then it hit you what you were doing, It was the exact same thing that he had done to you, and for some odd reason you felt shy about it.You could feel the heat burn your cheeks as you chanced a look up at his face. His face was soft...and his eyes were so deep as he placed his hand on top of yours that was laying over his heart, His face so close to yours.

"We...Our Hearts...Marah...They beat the same, and according to my father's memories...that could only mean one thing, for me anyways.

Our Hearts beat as one...our souls are entwined and perhaps that is why you can sense where I am." He spoke softly and then kissed your lips briefly and then leaned in to kiss the bend of where your neck and your shoulder met, Fire began to pool in the pit of your stomach and you clutched to his bear chest. A groan escaped your parted lips and he growled deeply which Vibrated in to your being and sent electric ripples throught your body...you could feel the heat in the pit of your stomache intensify and right then and there...you wanted him so bad... you knew it...but you had to think of him first... You wanted him withering under your ministrations. you wanted to explore him...like uncharted territory that had your name all over it.

"Pic...colo...wait...Lets go back to where it's dry and safe ok?" you half moaned when he rose away to look at you.

Then he looked up as if he was contemplating something and then looked down at you with that mischevious glint in his eyes and a smirk to go with it.

"No...I have a much better Idea" He deeply said and soon the two of you were moving again. You quickly realized that he was heading to the waterfall.

Once behind it, You soon understood as there was a cave with a recently used campfire and a large cot.

"When I needed to sleep this is where I stayed." He explained while he set your feet to the floor of the cave and released you.

He used his energy to spark the fire and it soon lit up the cave with its light and filled it with warmth.

You realized then that you were still soaking wet...and if you discarded them it would leave you completely nude.

You only dressed like this because it was so hot out...but now you kinda regretted your descision and you were shivering alittle.

Piccolo's POV*

'she's freezing, those wet clothes are going to have to come off...and i so want them.' Piccolo thought as he looked back at her, she had her arms wrapped around herself and shaking. He walked up and rubbed his hands up and down her arms gently, creating a friction and creating heat. she beamed up at him.

"I guess these wet clothes are not allowing me to feel the warmth." she said and he couldn't tell if the shake in her voice was due to her being cold of being nervous. he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her...he noticed then that her skin was colder than his own.

"Marah...Your freezing...you can remove these and wrap up in the sheet over there...I won't look if you don't want me to."

Piccolo spoke and Watched as Marah looked to the cot and then back at him then she nodded and pulled out of his embrace.

He stood true to his word and faced the water pouring down and simply listened to her movements.

After about two minutes she called out to him that she was covered and when he did turn around he found her sitting in the middle of his cot andhad his purple sheet wrapped around her chest and tucked under her arms. He was left imobile at the sight for a moment cause she still leaves him breathless.

Piccolo slowly approached her and kneeled down "Can I...Join you?"

Marah's POV*

'How can someone who is not even human be this...Godly sexy...and the way he treats me...like I'm the most precious thing to him, its so strange...I have never been treated like this til i met him.'. you thought as you patted the cot next to you and scooted over to make room for him.

He crawled up and laid next to you on his side, facing you. he supported his head on the palm of his hand.

You wanted so bad to touch him, to feel his skin , to kiss his skin to taste him...and right at this moment he was leaning closer and reaching out, 'Hes wanting me to be close to him.' you think and laid down and snuggled up, knowing that this is what you wanted, to be with him, Always.

"Piccolo...I have only one request...let me...do everything...first...ok? I want to show you, I want to make you feel things that will blow your mind." you spoke slowly loosing your uneasiness.

He chuckled and rolled over onto his back then said." You've already done that."

"Oh I Will show you, Green Man, what I am capable of doing, Just... you have to tell me if something doesn't feel good so I will stop...Ok?" You said deeply and had leaned over him and leaned in to kiss him. 'That taste of him...is insanely good' you thought as you broke from his lips and kissed down his jaw again...you then traveled up his chin to nibble on the lobe of his ear. his breath hitched and he groaned almost growled and you felt his hands on your shoulders. You grinned at his reaction and continued to his neck and kissed and nibbled down his neck and then stopped as another area had plagued your attention for quite some time now. You rose up and looked down and was shocked at his debached expression.

Here you were, almost completely onto, of a towering, green, alien Man who could probably end your life with a thought, and yet here he was laying beneath your ministrations, wrecked. " My Love?" You asked and looked up to his antenna, and then back down to his now half lidded eyes.

"These...are sensitive...Can I?" You asked and he nodded nervously.

You leaned in and kissed the center of his forhead and heard him exhale a breath he obviously had been holding. You then kissed closer to the base of his right antenna and felt him tense up. You stopped and waited for him to loosen up, and when he did you reached out with your tongue and wrapped it around the base and he groaned and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you all the way on him. As you ran your tongue down the appendage, his growl gained a pitch and it was the sexiest thing you had ever heard. you released the abused antenna and looked at him. He was panting hard so you chose to ask " Too Much?"

He panted and closed his eyes then nodded.

" Do you want me to stop?" You ask and watch as his eyes widened and he looked back at you.

"Never...Never stop." His voice came and it was so intense and so deep that it rocked your core.

"Damn it Piccolo and that voice of yours...You keep speaking like that to me and I might as well melt from the heat." You joked as you slid a little further down his torso, at this point the sheet was working its way down your own body.

You Tucked it tighter around you quickly and then leaned in to kiss the skin on his chest...that's when you noticed that he didn't have nipples.

"My My Isn't that interesting?" you spoke lustly and noitced that he was watching your every move.

"What is?" you hear him ask and couldn't help but notice the nervousness that laced his voice.

"You...have ...no...Um... Nipples." You said as you nervously rubbed your hands together.

"Nipples?...What is that?" You hear him ask curiously and you almost toppled from the humor of the situation then you remembered he may not really know so you steeled yourself and slowly pulled the sheet away from your chest, bareing yourself to him. you feel him shift beneath and soon you were sitting in his lap and he was sitting up.

Piccolo's POV*

It plagued him what she said and then she slowly uncovered her torso for him and he forced himself to sit up, which slid her to his lap, he stared at her chest then..He knew the females developed these odd rounded globes oh their chest...but he never really cared to know why...now he was curious...and in the center of these globes on Marah's chest were softly colored pink, round patches. He looked back up to her face and she softly smiled back at him. Then she reached down and picked up his hand with her tiny one and placed it on her left one. "Just don't sqeeze too hard ok...that will hurt me." He heard her say shyly but it was the feeling of her extremely soft skin under his hand. Piccolo didn't really understand but that look she was giving him was enough to spur him on, so he gave an experimental squeeze and she moaned. Piccolo then felt something grazing the palm of his hand as he drug his fingers across the skin of her chest. he pulled his hand back and found that the soft pink patch had shrunk slightly and in the center was a hardened nub. Piccolo looked at it for a moment then for some reason his mouth started watering,

'I wonder what her skin tastes like...she's been doing that to me.' Piccolo thought as he rose her up til she was kneeling on each of his tighs then leaned towards her chest, reached out with his tongue and swiped the nub, She trembled hard in his lap and gasped. she tasted like something sweet and salty and it was so unique that he did it again.

He felt and heard her moan and she gripped his shoulders. He looked up to her face, her whole face was red and she was panting. She Looked back at him and he watched as her eyes dilated, her mouth hung slightly open as she drew in a breath..

"Im curious Marah...What purpose would these serve?" He asked seriously, but she giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

" Piccolo, My Love, You've lived amoung humans all this time and yet you know nothing about them...Im just stating not making fun.

If I was able to have babies then they would feed from me here the first months of their life...this would make their immune system strong and their bodies too...It's called Mother's Milk. Of course it only becomes active in the mother's body if she is pregnant...That will never happen for me but that's ok." She explains and then it clicked as he had seen many of the animals on this planet do the same.

He nodded and snuggled his face against her just like he did that day he discovered her heart. it still thumped proudly in her chest.

"Piccolo? does my knees not hurt your legs like this? and besides...I wasn't done with you yet" he heard her state and could have sworn there was the sound of a pout present as she said it. He slowly released her and leaned back,flat against the cot and surrendered to her.

It was of course at this moment that he felt pressure, almost unbearable, between his legs, literally right beneath Marah and he knew she knew it too from the look on her face ' well now's as good as time as any to show her.' he thought as he rose up on his elbow and looked down at himself, the pants he was wearing, melted away and Marah gasped at the sudden flesh on flesh contact.

He watched as she realized at what happened and looked down at him. Her eyes sparkled and she slowly reached for his hardened member. He uncontrollable twitched with anticipation as she her hand tiny made contact with him,

"Oh Great Kia's, Your hand...Is searing hot." Piccolo choked out and collapsed completely back again as the feeling overwhelmed his whole body and he lost all control.

Marah's POV*

'WOW he's huge and now I'm dripping wet from the sight and what he just said...I'm completely turned on now. When we actually get to the good part...I think I'll be done, just from him being in me.' You think as you looked back up his twiching body. 'If He's like this just from my hand I wonder what would happen if I used my mouth.' you thought and a smirk pulled at the corner of your lips as you stripped the purple sheet completely from your nude body and slid in between his legs on the cot. He had felt your movement and had rose back up to see what you were doing.

You leaned in closer to his hard rock member that was green with Pink going up the underside, the head was alittle bit darker green. Overall he was basically the same as a human man. you made eye contact with him and watched him closely as you leaned in and placed your lips on the Head. his eyes went wide and inhaled deeply. then you reached out your tongue out and stopped right before you made contact and exhaled a hot breath across the head where a bead of secreation had gathered, He rolled his eyes back and growled deeply. you pulled away and he whimpered.

You lowered down to the base and placed your tongue there, flat against the underside and he bucked slightly, that higher pitched growl came out.

You slowly dragged your tongue upwards and lapped at the head and you was sure then that he had stopped breathing. It was when you wrapped your lips around the head completely and formed suction that he darted up into a sitting position, digging both hands into your hair.

"OH MARAH!...THAT...I ...PLEASE!" he pleaded and you bobbed experimently... he little short of screamed and you knew it wasn't going to be long as it was his first time every for anything. You pulled off with a plop and went to say something to him...but he obviously had another idea as he whipped your body around and pressed your back against his chest...he was panting so hard and bucking against you. his member was rutting against your soaked entrance. You looked at him over your shoulder and saw his panicked expression...'He's scared he's going to hurt me...That's going to end right now', You stated inside as you reached between your bodies and led his member to your entrance and looked to him and nodded.

He slowly pushed into you and you had never felt so filled...it felt so amazing.

He appeared to gain some control back as he kissed your shoulder and then started to gently pull back and push back in. The friction was pushing you closer and closer to the edge and you could tell that he was close to as his thrusts fell out of rythmn, and he became more forceful.

it felt beyond you words and you almost didn't catch his panted words.

"Marah... I want...to mark... you as mine forever...please...it's going...to..." He explained but you interrupted him.

" Do...It...Piccolo...Make me yours forever...I want it"

And that was the last thing that came out before you felt fangs sink into the bend of your neck and shoulder and the greatest orgasm washed over you, you screamed his name and heard his whimpering yours as you felt him pulsing deep inside you and his searing hot cum filled your body.

you were the first to recover as the pain in your neck started to throb through the ectasy. He was suddenly lapping at it and the pain went away.

"Oh Wow ...Definatley doing that again...MMMM"you moaned as you reached behind and rubbed his head...He matched that sound with one of his own, he twitched down below and then slowly slid out of you, your exhausted body slumped against his and he slid you down to the cot and snuggled up to you on his side.

"Marah?...I don't know the words to say to you of how i feel for you." he spoke and you weakly reached up and stroked the smooth skin of his face.

"I told you before...Words mean little to me, and besides...i have no need for them, your eyes tell me evrything i need to know, I Know you Love me Green Man." You claim and kiss a spot under his chin.

"Namek...Me and Dende, We're from a race known as Namekians...perhaps...I could take you sometime." You hear him say in a slurred tone and you grumbled your agreement... the two of you nulled off to sleep in each other peace, replacing one memory at a time with one that would last a life time.

 **The...ZzzzZzzz...End.**


End file.
